Lord Conqueror
by Han dj
Summary: AU SHIZNAT. Natsuki is the Lord Conqueror, but is she?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Mai HiME (Too bad huh?)

Summary: The conqueror has conquered all…or did she? SHIZNAT!

Warning: Love between two consenting females, adult scenes and crude language, low angst, low violence level, alternate universe. 18 years and above readers only (as if you lot follows this warning!)

A/N: I was reading a conqueror series and I suddenly got the urge to write something similar in plot, not same plot (you're nothing but a second rate, trying hard, copy plot! Ahahaha, and no, I'm not really!), but this was inspired by the conqueror series (yup too many of them!) and this isn't about Xena being the Conqueror…this is SHIZNAT. So did you make a guess who will be the conqueror and who will be the conquest?

**MY LORD CONQUEROR**

**Exordium**

_Aye…you there, if you are reading this, that means it's either I lost this damn..errr…what the hell does she calls this? Ah…oh yes, scroll… so yeah you! If you are reading this damn scroll that means its either I lost this stupid thing or I am dead cause you are still alive and reading through this. You may think that I am insane for actually writing something as stupid and as inconsequential as this, but give me the chance to explain. Okay, so you can't do anything anyway cause whether you like it or not I will write what I want and you will read it because I am your Lord Conqueror, and to demand an explanation or to voice out protest would mean an instantaneous death._

_Going through my explanation, you are correct, you have not misread anything, I AM YOUR LORD CONQUEROR, I CONQUERED THE WHOLE OF WINDBLOOM FROM NOTHING AND HAD EXTENDED MY POWER TO REMUS, ROMULUS, ARTAI, CALDAIR, ARIES, ZIPANG and had extended even further to FUUKA. So you might be asking what is my business in writing a stupid thing like this? I should have my own scribe to do this, but no…here I am writing what's going on in my head and in my surrounding. _

_This is because "she" asked me._

_I know you won't believe me, because everyone in this existence knew who and what I am, and for someone…for some woman to command me to do such a foolish thing isn't me, but as you can see, I maybe your conqueror…but she was mine._

_Oh…your eyes are falling off from its socket boy! Keep your lids shut or suffer the consequence! (Bwahahaha – Okay I can't help writing that one), I am saying the truth though. The conqueror has finally been conquered._

**I. The Fates Must Be Laughing**

It has been three weeks after I lead my army to battle the stronghold of Fuuka. After the last rally, and conquering the vast land of Zipang, and after its king, King Takumi Tokiha had swore fealty to me, my men's adrenaline were still on a rise and planted this illusion in my head that as vast as our army was, we could take Fuuka without difficulty, and my men were right. Taking Fuuka was easy as saying one, two and three in my language. Fuuka despite having strong fighters has no machination that I have, the same machinations the kingdom of Romulus and Remus had used against my army and was now in my command. Fuuka probably having a Queen though instead of a King might also be the reason for its weak offense. Well, don't get me wrong, I am also a Queen…but my subjects had stopped treating me as one because I was never one in the first place. I am but who I am, THE CONQUEROR, THE VANQUISHER, THE WARRIOR, their PALADIN.

"This place is neat." I said to the man beside me. He was Fuuka's head advisor and cousin to the queen. I looked at him and wonder how well maintained his clothes were. His hair was well comb and no wind could probably put it out of place. His hands looked soft and his fingers were well trimmed.

"The palace has been cleaned to make it pleasurable for your arrival My Liege," he said bowing his head before me as he uttered the words.

I nodded in understanding and looked ahead. "Your queen has sent me a message and her message said she is ready to swear fealty to me," I looked at him again, "Did I get the right message?"I raise one eyebrow indicating that I wanted to know his name.

"Shinichi Fujino My Liege," he offered and smiled, "And yes My Liege, you received the right message, our Queen is ready to swear fealty to you." He said with a straight voice. It amazes me that a man at my disposal, someone who knows that in a blink of an eye I could separate his head from his body would talk so calmly to me as if I am but just a regular soldier.

I stopped walking and faced him, "You are not afraid of me?" I asked in bewilderment

Shinichi smiled, "Being not afraid of you is such an inane concept. Everyone of us knew who you were, we knew what you are capable of, so it's not a question if I am or if I am not afraid of you My Liege." He answered which caused my brows to hike further up.

"And yet here you are talking to me so calmly."

He looked me in the eye, "It has been written." He said, smiled and continued walking to the palace throne-room.

"Has been written?" I asked and followed him

"We are to be taken over by a woman, our ultimate queen." He answered again

I laughed. These people were insane, it has been written that they will be taken over by a Queen and yet they have a Queen to run them before. So what's the difference?

"Queen Fumi was our queen by blood," he said without me prompting, "The oracle says that Fuuka will flourish more under the banner of a Queen who has not been born to royalty." He looked back at me, "And you are not a true blue blooded Queen My Liege."

Should I feel disrespected by that claim? Should I stop here, take my dagger out, pull his tongue and cut it off? I shook my head no, and I affirmed his words, I am not in the mood to make a meal of someone right now, "And yet you let men die instead of just surrendering early on."

He stopped walking and I stopped as well, "Not all of us are convinced that it would be better for Fuuka to be under someone who has no real connection to a throne. Oracles are just that, an uncertain reading of future…we have to try to do what we think was right."

"And the right thing to do is to throw your soldiers to die before you all realize that the oracle might have truth in it?" I watched him nod his head.

"It was our truth." He said and then once again continued on walking. He led us to a large, wooden double door. The doors bearing the insignia of Fuuka and on both sides were Fuuka's flag regally hanging on two gold plated poles. "The Flags will be brought down immediately…"

"I'll settle that one Shinichi, I want this negotiation to take place first, the minute things could be dealt with later." I said and he nodded his agreement. He nodded at the two standing guards outside the door and it was opened to reveal a very nice throne room. The hall was made up of tall pillars that were supporting the stoop above. Then in front, at the end of the long hall was the throne and on the throne sat a woman with pink hair and friendly smile.

"It is nice to finally meet you Queen Natsuki or should I call you Lord Conqueror?" The Queen stood and met me down the stairs of her throne.

"It is nice to meet you as well Queen Fumi, call me whatever floats your boat," I said and returned the friendly smile. She then looked at Shinichi and the man bowed before us and hurriedly exited the throne room.

"It was three very long weeks," Queen Fumi started and waved her hand signaling me to go up to the throne. She walked behind me and when we at last reached the chair of royalty, Queen Fumi gave way and stood at the smaller one beside the large central throne. "I have sent a message that my Kingdom shall swear fealty to you and in return…"

"Your kingdom shall have my protection and that in time of distress, your kingdom can trust that I will be there." I completed her thoughts.

Queen Fumi smiled again and urged me to take my place in the throne and I did. "My concern is my people, I have done a big mistake by agreeing to my advisors to take arms against your formidable army Queen Natsuki, and we have paid our price. A lot has been lost in only three sevendays, supplies, coins, lives…we have sacrificed a lot without knowing the consequence." I looked at her sad facial expression, that expression that has replaced the kind, friendly smile. "I am not worth to be their Queen."

Silence

"We all make judgments based on what we think were right, and not everyone wins." I smiled 'cause deep inside I know, that when I go to battle, I make sure that I win because I just hate losing. "In the end, you still won Queen Fumi. You are now under me and in my rule, everyone is taken cared of…" My speech was cut short when the castle's servants came in carrying trays of Fuuka's finest wine and great smelling foods. I have been eating war rations for three weeks and the smell of real foods made my stomach growl, but it's not enough to impede my tongue from speaking…

The third servant to come caught my aware.

Her hair was chestnut brown and glows when it was hit by the rays of the sun, her skin looks soft and white compared to her very pale complexion. But what took me was those pair of crimson eyes that met mine, it was what I noticed the most despite them meeting mine for just a couple of seconds before she nervously looked away. She laid a tray full of roasted lamb in front of me and before I realized it, I was following her every movement until she disappeared from the room.

I looked at the Queen beside me and caught her smiling suggestively at me, "Great treat. I'm starving." I said before I ravish the food in front of me. I could feel my face heat up, caught leering on one of the castle's servant.

Servant…

The music started and though the music was meant to be danced, there was no one in the room to do so. Well who would? You have just been conquered, you have lost a lot of lives, lost a lot of livestock and here you are feeding the monster who had killed your countrymen. Probably majority of those who died in the short-lived war had families in this very palace and they are not in any celebratory mood. Who would fault them?

"Someone caught your fancy Lord Conqueror?" Queen Fumi said breaking my internal musing. She was looking at me wearing a smile so different from the former ones she gave me, her smile said that she found some kind of weakness in me and I hate the thought of giving away hints like that to anyone, despite the queen swearing fealty to me and that I could kill her right at this moment and no one would even know, it still made me feel uneasy that something like libido gave me away. I smiled at the kind Queen but did not reply instead I focused on eating my meal. "You know Lord Conqueror, I maybe a weak queen but my uncanny ability to see through people astounds even my most elder advisor. They even say I might have a gift from the oracle herself."

I stopped eating and looked at the queen, "So tell me Queen Fumi, what do you see in me? How do you see me? Let's not go with what kind of a leader I am or what kind of a ruler I am, tell me something other people don't know?"

Queen Fumi looked at me then she smiled and then leaned towards me to whisper, "No matter how tough you act Lord Conqueror, no matter how brusque you look like to others, no matter how others saw you as someone who have insatiable libido, I can see that up until now, you Lord Conqueror is still a virgin."

I looked at Queen Fumi with my jaws dropping wide.

-end chapter 1-


	2. Chapter 2

Please see disclaimer from Chapter 1

**LORD CONQUEROR**

**II. If The Fates Are Not Laughing Then They Are Crazy**

_You who are reading this manuscript would perhaps wonder what a woman like me doing writing something in this scroll. That's true, slaves in this realm are forbidden to read and write. We are forbidden to know a lot of things. Why you asked? I really don't get the reason behind it, but I think it has something to do with us slaves being too numerous in numbers and that illiteracy is a good way to stop or prevent any revolution. If we know nothing then we'll do nothing. So what am I doing right now? _

_I don't want to say that out of all the slaves in the castle of Fuuka, that I was the lucky one. Perhaps in some regards, I was. I had no idea why, but our Queen, Queen Fumi had been nothing but good to me. She had cared for me during my stay in the palace as if I was her own child, and despite her head advisor's protests, she didn't changed and instead she allowed me to be taught how to read and write. Yes I was a slave and yet I felt not._

_I asked the Lord Conqueror a while back to write her thoughts, you see, the Lord Conqueror is a woman of few words. Aside from presiding meetings in the court room, there were few times that I saw her speak to anyone about herself, about what she was thinking or feeling or just anything that wasn't about war strategies. So one time, out of the blue she asked me of what I wished, I was so stunned that nothing really came to mind…not even my freedom. I told her I wished for her to write her thoughts on a scroll._

_You might be wondering why she would do that…I myself wondered too, all I know was that I felt that there was 'something' the first time we met._

I was called from my rest by the head of the palace kitchen; she told me that Selena's husband perished in the war against the Queen of the Dominant Realm. Every man that was of age to fight were conscripted by the crown to fight and Selena's husband was one of them, and unluckily he met his demised on the war that everyone who has a brain knew we won't win against. So here I am chosen to replace the mourning woman to serve the Queen's guest, our lord conqueror.

Every people in this realm knew of the Conqueror's viciousness in fight, she was for the most a warrior; she was their savior and liberator. I don't know what I would think of her, for me all of them were the same. No matter who owns this land, that won't change the fact that we are slaves and they are our masters and are free to do to us what pleases them. I walked the clean hallway going to the kitchen to join the others who were selected to served the Queen and the Conqueror and as I passed along, I could hear women talking,

"I am intrigued; no one really knew what the conqueror looks like except perhaps those soldiers who had faced her in battle." I heard Leonila, one of the female servants say to Akemi, the other servant.

"Well that is if the soldier lives to tell," Akemi said,

"I also heard she never dines with the leaders of the kingdoms she had conquered, maybe our queen is really special for her to agree to dine with her."

"Perhaps the Lord Conqueror thinks our Queen is pretty enough to be her concubine!" Akemi's voice was tinted with a bit of jealousy. "Well…we are but servants, who will the conqueror choose to warm her bed? Of course it will never be one of us."

"I'd settle to becoming her body slave, I heard she's good to her body slaves and she never lets them go hungry!" Leonila suddenly looked at me scowling, "You bitch, are you listening to us?"

I looked at them with defiance in my eyes. Being treated well by the Queen compared to others and leaving me with the rest of the slaves is a curse, no slave wants to have anything to do with me; none of them were nice to me. They wouldn't want to be associated with someone who might get them in trouble because that someone happens to know how to read and write. "If you don't want anyone to hear of what you were talking about, you should not chatter in the halls where anyone can pass by and hear you two." I said and walked pass them

"Bitch!" Leonila yelled and was about to lunged at me when Akemi stopped her,

"Calm down Nila," she said grinning, "Althea would be mad if she gets bruise right now," she looked at me and I knew I'm in for a lot of pain later.

"You are one lucky woman but that will not always be the case," Leonila told me, her eyes boring into me like a hot lava, "You are not in the Queen's chamber," she grinned, "Ohhhhh…she isn't our queen anymore!" she said mocking me. I did not make any retort as doing so will just prolong this nonsense, instead, I continued walking pass them and into the kitchen where I am needed.

"What took you so long?" Althea, the head cook asked of me a little louder than usual. I did not reply instead I looked at her apologetically and a small smile crawl on my face when she smiled at me and patted me at my back gently, "I heard some noise outside, was there a problem coming here?"

I shook my head no before voicing out my reply, "No, there's no problem Althea." I said turning my back on her and walking to the kitchen sink to clean the mess left there.

"Leave those Shizuru, I'll have Dominic clean that, I need you to go to the changing room and change to our finest robe." Althea instructed and I looked at her in bewilderment, "Don't look like as if I grew another head on my neck woman!" She said in a voice laced with mischief, "Queen Fumi asked that we serve the Lord Conqueror our finest dishes and she told us in a not so subtle manner that she wanted the servants to look presentable too."

I smiled, "But the finest robe?"

Althea grinned, "I heard the Lord Conqueror has a healthy appetite," she said looking at me as if she was undressing me

"And what does her appetite have to do with us changing in our finest robe?"

Once again Althea grinned but this time, her grin went wider, "You have no idea about this Queen of the Dominant Realm don't you?" she watched me shook my head no, "Well then…you are in for a surprise then." She said before turning her back at me laughing, she then said loud for me to hear, "Go now Shizuru and change!"

"YES!" I answered loudly and hurriedly went to the changing room to change to the finest robe as told. There were 5 of us in the room and the four women I found there were already dressed…and my eyes went wide as they were wearing almost nothing. The "robe" Althea was talking about could not be considered a robe at all; it was just probably a long and wide strand of white, silk material that was made dramatic by purple abstract strokes on it. The material was decorated by silver metals that scrunches the sides of the silk cloth, the metals on the upper part exactly lies on the mid-axillary area of the body, and the lower ones were gracing the hips. The metals created an illusion of the women actually wearing something akin to bandeau. The metals on the lower segment has long silk material again that runs from the hips to the ankles on both sides leaving the front and the back sides bare and showing more skin. There was a light band made of silver as well at the end of the cloth that serves as the anklet and anchors the cloth to the ankle so that it won't be totally blown away by the wind but it could show more of the bare legs.

"What are you waiting there? Are you the last of us?" One of the women looking at me said a bit irately,

"Yes…"

"Then don't just stand there, go wear the robe because the Queens are waiting for us." The same woman added and I hurriedly went to the closet to get my own. I cringed as I looked at the "robe" but swallowed whatever jest I have in mind about the robe and just wore it.

Not 10 minutes later, Althea came in and I saw how she tried hard to stop herself from chortling after seeing me in the robe. "Let's go ladies, the dishes are prepared and you five are ready to serve them!"

-0-

It was the first time that I really felt nervous about doing something. I usually am confident about slave matters and even talking to educated people doesn't make me nervous like now. So what had happened? I know that in the palace, there were lots of rumors circulating and most of these were true. Wise men say: there's no smoke when there's no fire…or there's fire when there's smoke…well whatever, I do believe those wise men, they know their theories. So the five of us were ready and were preparing the plates to be served when I heard two of the lower slaves talking…and they said that the palace has decided to give the Lord Conqueror a gift. Looking at the way we were dressed, I believe they have slaves in mind to give to the conqueror…

I might be a slave but I am not a body slave.

-0-

Her eyes bore on me. The way she looked made me feel as if I was stripped naked in front of everyone in the throne room. I got gooseflesh and I secretly shivered and it was only her eyes meeting mine. I have to look away abruptly before I let go of the plate and make a mess out of the hall, and even if Queen Fumi dotes on me and Althea being a nice friend to me, that won't escape me being punished for it. So I returned to my work trying my very best to ignore the feeling the Lord Conqueror has given me.

The first time I saw her…and I am already burned.

-0-

The next time I met her was that same day…different time. I just got back from that unspeakable experience in the throne room and I got so careless I bumped into Leonila and Akemi. They were with three of their friends and they blocked my way to my chamber. From the look in their eyes I saw the promise of pain.

I am not a woman made from porcelain, I maybe an educated slave but it doesn't made me weak or meek, I fight when I need to but the five of them all together was just too much. I stepped back a little and look back to see if there's a way for me to turn and go through another hallway to my chamber but one of them, Riga suddenly took hold of my wrist.

"Oh no, you're not going anywhere bitch!" Leonila was the one who spoke and then I felt myself being pushed outside of the hall and into the sandy plane where Fuuka soldiers trained, "You think you upped us again?" she asked

"I don't think I have any choice here, no matter what I say I'll get it." I said looking at the five of them angrily.

"You are good," Akemi said grinning, "Then it won't be any harder for us since you know what you're going to get."

"And what is she going to get?"

The five slaves as well as I turned our eyes on the wide opening from where I was thrown from and all our eyes widened in surprise.

-End Chapter 2-


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Bwahahaha…You know being in relation can either burrow your muse 6 feet underground or it can actually help you to find your muse and write. So ahahaha, I was writing updates for my KIGO fan fiction Taming Shego (three updates in a row!) then I got the itch to read the reviews of Lord Conqueror and saw my hunny bunch saying "I can't wait for an update," so I decided to have a break with TS and update MLQ. I hope after this I could update my other Mai HiME fiction (well not to include SEKI which is at maiuniverse . yuku . com).

Thank you (oh yeah the hunny bunch is Kiros Razer!)

**MY LORD CONQUEROR**

**III. And the Fates had Woven a Tale…**

_In my entire service as the Queen of the Dominant Realm, if I am neither in a war nor in a battle within my castle ground, I am usually passive. I don't meddle with my people's quandary; I usually let my advisors or the head of each settlement to work out each individual's problem and will only intervene if the problem is too big for each head to work on. _

_But that day…_

Queen Fumi had been very pleasant, after our small chatter and her subtle way of putting a blush on my face with her "prophesying" my near future, she offered to show me around the palace. It was a very nice offer coming from the leader of a kingdom who had just been conquered. Even the mild mannered King Tokiha Takumi of Zippang had let his right hand Okuzaki Akira to tour me in his dominion. It was an agreeable tour if you discount the number of slaves that seemed to have developed a sudden interest in me. Giggling girls and adoring children…I wonder how Fuuka was before the war if the people even after being trounced had manifested such reactions.

After showing me Fuuka's garrison and meeting the remaining soldiers who despite their beatings still showed their valiance and professionalism, I asked Queen Fumi to show me their slave chambers. From Windbloom it has come as news that of all the realms, it has been known that Fuuka had the best maid chambers; that Fuuka had the most consideration when it comes to their servants. And it was disturbing that this consideration had made these slaves act violent towards each other.

We were still far from the main chamber when we heard the commotion, my ears perked because it was not a normal occurrence in my palace for servants to turn against each other. In my palace, any servants who had acted unbecoming of their status are either put to the dungeon or beheaded depending on the weight of their transgression. I was eager to see what it was all about, because things like this is amusing to me. I wasn't always the queen or the Lord Conqueror, I was once a kid raised in a pig farm by an unrelated couple who 'apparently' found me as a child on a street almost dying and I grew up with other three kids that I had adopted as my own sisters, so brawls was never new to me but it had been seasons since I have seen one.

No one in this dominion would dare brawl with their Lord Conqueror and live to tell about it.

Queen Fumi hurried to the place and worry overcomes her face, I had no idea why the sudden change in her mood, these are servants…who care about them?

But it was like a cold ice was suddenly poured unto me when there at the vacant lot was the servant that had caught my attention and 5 other female servants were over her and ready to give her a pain she most certainly do not deserve.

_"I don't think I have any choice here, no matter what I say I'll get it." _ The female servant in the chamber with crimson colored eyes said. She was sprawled on the ground, her still mostly uncovered body was open for the rest of the kingdom to see, and her flesh were marred by dirt by being pushed down, and yet there she was looking at the five women who was to hurt her with defiance in her eyes.

_"You are good,"_ A woman servant with almond eyes and black hair said with her hand ready to slap the servant now sprawled on the ground while one servant who I assumed to be female despite her short, spiky blonde hair were holding a wrist and, there were three other servants surrounding them, absolutely there to make sure the cornered servant can't escape _"Then it won't be any harder for us since you know what you're going to get."_

I don't know what comes over me, but I cannot let this happen…this could not go on. Queen Fumi's jaw probably dropped when before she could even say a word to stop her subordinates, I was there walking fast towards the group.

I was not known to be the ice princess for nothing. "And what is she going to get?" I asked icily, my green eyes darkened as if a cloud of darkness had overcome my being and I saw the servants looked at me with fear in their eyes. The wolf within me had been aroused and it begged for blood.

Servant's blood,

"Lord Conqueror!" Everyone except the crimson eyed servant had called but all of them bowed before me.

_When the beast within calls, there's no saying who can stop it, how it will stop, when will it stop or what happens after it stop. A lot of times, I'm not in control of my body anymore. The wolf's soul within me is there for two purposes, revenge and blood. At this moment I knew Kuga Natsuki is no more…I can't believe that it only takes one servant to trigger such intense emotion to let the wild beast out. I was there for the kill…whether they are bowing to me in respect or not and the look in their eyes knew it_.

"Lord Conqueror…" _Queen Fumi finally found her voice but the beast was out and I was there watching and can't do anything. I stepped closer and closer and the servants have no idea where to go. Stand and flee then they shall die, stay and they still die._

"Please…" _I stopped…no the beast stopped my body from making that move that will take the lives of these innocent women_, "I…we were…"

_I was stunned as I watch the beast crawl back to its place._ I closed my eyes and when I opened it, I saw the feeling of relief washed over each servant's eyes. The crimson eyed one in front of me kneeling and begging.

How can one woman arouse and at the same time tame a beast that hasn't been restrained before? It was a puzzle to me and I think it showed with the way I looked at her_._ "What is your name…" I was supposed to add the word slave but I feel awkward saying it.

She looked up from her bowed position at me and for a second our eyes met I knew I was in for something. I could clearly feel my nerves getting alive in that few moments her crimson met my emeralds, I could feel the beast's lust engulf me. Her body now well open for my eyes to feast and it ignites the beast more. Then she withdrew her eyes and returned to bowing before she spoke, "Shizuru Lord Conqueror,"

Her voice was like a balm that soothed me within. I didn't have any idea that I would react this strong to a woman…I don't want to sound mean but to feel that to a slave to boot! I took a deep breath, didn't say a word and just looked at the five servants who were supposed to hurt Shizuru. "I will let this pass for now, but put it in your minds that starting today this kingdom where you all belonged to will be my protectorate and in swearing fealty to me, my law shall also be followed, hence, this day forth, any action unbecoming of servants will be dealt with accordingly." I said before turning around to leave.

Truth be told, I wanted to take Shizuru away from these savage females but the leader in me wanted to show the others that I am a fair conqueror.

"Thank you Lord Conqueror," The five servants said in unison.

I had my back at them when I replied, "don't thank me, thank Shizuru…she just saved your necks from being cut today." I finished and walked away.

.com

It has been more than 30 minutes now since the nerve rocking revelation earlier at the training ground. I had been toured around the servant chambers and I was really amazed how well they are. Servants in this kingdom are well cared for. I have to excuse myself though when we arrived at the meeting chamber where Queen Fumi's advisors have congregated.

10 minutes later after I excused myself, I was thrown into a loop when I heard from the slightly ajar door Queen Fumi and head Advisor Fujino Shinichi were having a heated discussion.

"_You can't just decide on something like that! After all you are only my head advisor!" _Queen Fumi said and the anger on face was something foreign to my eyes. Not that I knew her for long.

"_You probably forgot my Queen that if not for me you wouldn't even be queen."_ My eyes narrowed at the way he talked down at this benevolent woman. How dare he.

"_I never forget who you are Shinichi, but it also was not my doing that you are where you are right now."_ I sighed, there must be a big story behind this kingdom…if not at least between this two.

"_Shizuru is a slave, I can do to her whatever it pleases me!"_ And there were my eyes narrowed more. How dare he try to touch my Shizuru!

"_She is not just any slave Shinichi! She is of your flesh and blood!"_ Queen Fumi was close to hysterics I could feel. And Shizuru is the advisor's daughter?

"_She is not my blood! There is no way I can father a child of a servant!"_

"_Shinichi until now! You're still denying this after all the proof that Shizuru is your daughter!"_

"_She is not my daughter!" _ I have no other recourse but to barge in that caused the two bickering people to stop and looked at me chastised.

"Well…I didn't know that such a meek Queen have some bite in her," I said then looked at the advisor for explanation.

"I have nothing to explain,"

"Yes you do," I said icily and the fear I knew once again surfaced this time on the advisor's face that now tells me that indeed he looks very much like Shizuru except for the crimson colored eyes. "What did you do to Shizuru?" I think Queen Fumi and Fujino had lost their tongues at my simple question, "I am waiting and I hate waiting."

"Lord Conqueror!" Fujino Shinichi kneeled before me his head low on the ground, "I…I know this is forward of me but I have decided to give her to you as a present!"

And that announcement I think just made me lost mine.

-End Chapter 3-


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer and warnings can be found on the first chapter of this story.

Thank you for all the reviews you left for this story. Thank you for the hits I got. Most of all thank you Kiros Razer for inspiring thee! (Yeah yeah I'm cheesy, so Sue me!)

**MY LORD CONQUEROR**

**IV. The Fates must be really jesting!**

_It had been a shock to me when there she was at the vacant lot: the woman known to the world as "The Lord Conqueror" walking…no, she actually marched to my rescue from Akemi and her flock of angry peers, who would have thought? The second time I laid eyes on the mysterious protector was of her saving me from physical pain, but I knew that there's more to the look she gave me than meets the eye._

I thought I heard the Lord Conqueror told Akemi and her friends that their lives were saved because of me, but of course that wasn't the case because there's no way that the Queen of the dominant realm would say such preposterous thing, my mind was again playing tricks on me. I would have believed this idea of mine if not for what happened after…

I was too stunned that I was left wondering at the vacant lot, the chilling wind pulled me off my deep thinking and that's when I decided to go to my room. As I walk towards my chamber, I found Akemi and Leonila waiting in front of my chamber door, Leonila's head was bowed down, Akemi on the other hand was looking at me with disdain in her almond eyes.

"What do you want?" I asked in a flat tone.

"Look…we didn't come here to fight," Leonila started after raising her head and her eyes meeting mine,

"As if we could," Akemi muttered and got an elbow from the taller woman, "Well since we're here, we'd like to say sorry for what happened."

I shrugged my shoulders and nodded my head as acceptance to their apology, then I stepped forward to open my door when Leonila held on to my right forearm to stop me, "Lord Shinichi wants to see you in his bureau, but he said you should change your clothes."

I nodded my head, "I will go there,"

The two women nodded their heads before turning around and left me wondering in silence what the advisor wanted from me. It's not every day that the cruel man had sent for me to do anything, as far as I can remember, he seemed to not want to see me at all.

_maiuniverse_

I kept my composure as soon as I entered the advisor's bureau, though my heart was hammering as I saw a set of worn out luggage inside. Knowing the advisor's quirk in good materials, those old baggages aren't his and if I use my head, me suddenly being summoned here would likely mean that those are mine.

"Lord Shinichi," I bowed down in front of his table. The man was writing in his scroll…well he was done writing and he was already putting his seal on it. He looked up at me and then he pointed at the bags, "Lord Shinichi?"

"I decided to give you to the Lord Conqueror as a gift," he straightened his back and sighed deeply before she smiled at me that which was uncanny coming from him and "it" directed towards me.

I can't believe my ears; I did hear him telling me that he is giving me as a gift to the Lord Conqueror? How dare he? He is not the ruler of this kingdom; he had no right to do such thing!

"Knowing how you were raised and be spoiled by my cousin Queen Fumi, I am sure you are thinking right now that I had no right to do such a thing. Well Shizuru, as you may have realize, I own you. You are supposed to be one of my servants if not for the interference of the Queen, so I shall do to you what I deem fit. I'm sure you understand what I am saying?"

I clenched my jaw, I wanted to shout at him and attacked him for what he was doing to me. As far as I can remember he had never done any good to me. He was cordial to other servants but just plain cold and cruel when it comes to me! Was it because I am more favored by his oh so hated cousin that I am being treated as such? I have no choice though but to nod my head and obey. "Yes Lord Shinichi," _Fuck you_ Lord Shinichi…(1)

"You shall stay in this room," he said before standing up, stepping beside me and handing me over the scroll. "I want you to give this to the Lord Conqueror as soon as the both of you travelled out of here." He looked at me with his cold, calculating eyes, "Do you understand me Shizuru?"

I think I have forgotten how to use my tongue. I took the sealed scroll and nodded my head. Lord Shinichi is an ambitious advisor. I heard from accidental eavesdropping from different court rulers of the kingdom that he should have been the king but there was an issue that had favored Queen Fumi to take over the throne. I never knew what the issue was, and I don't have the intention to dig up his excess baggage. So him wanting me to give a sealed scroll secretly to the Lord Conqueror…was he planning on taking over Fuuka? But the Lord Conqueror had already taken over!

Could this scroll be a trap for the Lord Conqueror herself?

I watched him went out of the office, I looked at the scroll in my hand when he was out of my sight and I get a strong urge to open this scroll and read it! Shinso-sama…oh forgive me.

_maiuniverse_

I feel like I was waiting for a lifetime inside Lord Shinichi's bureau, I kept still at my place where he had left me and my feet are already killing me. The sudden unlocking of the wide, double door should have relieved my feeling, but instead, the sound made me more nervous, I hope the Queen have done something about this…

My hope was dashed when there at the door was Lord Shinichi and Queen Natsuki, The Lord Conqueror of the Dominant Realm. I bowed my head but despite the lack of eye contact, I could feel her eyes on me, as if she was devouring me here and then…just like how I felt at the training ground, when she eyed me.

I felt a hand on my left shoulder and I looked up to see Queen Fumi, her eyes were sad and they were imparting how sorry she was because she cannot do anything about this turn of event, I was after all owned by the advisor. I can still feel Queen Natsuki's gaze on me, I don't know what it was in her that makes me fidgety like this, I am used to being looked at, watched and sometimes used for entertainment…no men or women had moved me like Queen Natsuki.

Was it because I knew from deep inside that she now owns the whole of Fuuka and most of our well trained soldiers died at the end of her sword? That if she wished, she could take me or my life and no one can do anything about it? Was this fidgeting brought about by excitement or by fear?

"Shizuru, leave us." I heard Lord Shinichi addressed me, I stood up to do what I was told but Queen Natsuki's words stopped not only me but Queen and Fumi and Lord Shinichi himself.

"Shizuru, you will stay." It wasn't a request; it was a command from the Lord Conqueror herself. "Whatever we are to talk in here concerns Shizuru, so it is better if she is here to listen to whatever I decided regarding her fate." She looked at Queen Fumi before she directed her stern look at Lord Shinichi who just bowed his head to accept the terms.

More than a minute had passed without any words exchanged between the two queens and the advisor. The continued silence had increased my anxiety, so what will become of me?

"I had been thinking about this situation you had put me in," Queen Natsuki started. She stepped closer to me and started walking around me as if she was a curator inspecting her goods. She then stopped behind me and I could guess she was looking at Lord Shinichi when she started speaking again, "And you, what will you gain by giving me your own servant as a gift?" She asked, I could feel a wolf like smile emanating from her, "And what makes you think I will accept your gift?"

I accidentally looked at Queen Fumi who suddenly got this hope in her eyes. My Queen wanted me to stay!

"Because if you don't like my gift Queen Natsuki, then you would have refused me flat out earlier at the throne room," Lord Shinichi wasn't smiling but he made sure that we all felt that he had won that round against the Lord Conqueror.

"And what makes you think that I'm not just being cordial to Queen Fumi and that's the reason why you are still in front of me speaking with all your faculties intact?"

Silence

Queen Natsuki stepped closer to Lord Shinichi and despite her back on me, I know she has that wolfish smile on her face. "But I will admit Lord Shinichi, I like your gift." She then turned around and faced me and Queen Fumi. "How about you Shizuru? I'm sure Lord Shinichi hasn't asked you if you like being a gift to me." I was stunned. She was asking me? The Lord Conqueror, Queen and Ruler of the Dominant Realm asked me of what I thought of being a gift to her?

"I…"

"Don't be afraid Shizuru, no one will do anything to you as long as I am here." She looked back at Lord Shinichi, "Isn't that right?"

Lord Shinichi's eyes were wide while he nods his head to agree, "Y…Yes My Liege!"

I was still bowing my head, and I can't think of anything to say. Yes I don't like being given to her as a gift, not only because she was known as a beast in war, but from what I heard, she got a very healthy appetite with women. I don't want to think of what will become of me in her stead.

"I think she will be better off under you care Queen Natsuki."

I and Lord Shinichi had our jaws hanging open since the last statement came from Queen Fumi herself.

"Queen Fumi?" Even the Lord Conqueror was surprised.

My queen was smiling, her eyes wore a relieved expression unlike before when she came in the room with the Lord Conqueror and Lord Shinichi, she was happy with her decision. What's inside the head of my queen? Why would she agree to this set up? Queen Fumi looked at me before stepping closer and hugging me, "I believe you will be better off under the Lord Conqueror's protection Shizuru." She whispered to my ears. "You better be good there Shizuru, don't give Queen Natsuki headache when you get there." She announced for everyone in the room to hear.

I saw Queen Fumi gave the Lord Conqueror a glance full of meaning. If the Ruler of the Dominant Realm got the message she was trying to impart, I have no idea. But if my queen thinks I am better with the Lord Conqueror, then I will abide. Queen Fumi had never stirred me in the wrong path yet.

I think Queen Natsuki herself had caught her tongue with her own teeth.

"Shinichi," Queen Fumi called out and the still stunned advisor resumed his dignified posture before looking at my queen.

"Queen Fumi?"

"You better go and arrange for these luggages to be brought to the carriage that Queen Natsuki will use to return to her palace."

"Ah…yes Queen Fumi!" He said before bowing his head in respect and leaving. "Follow me Shizuru and bring those luggages along!" he commanded. I bowed my head at Queen Fumi and Queen Natsuki before I took my bags and followed Lord Shinichi. But it wasn't the last me and Lord Shinichi got stunned this day.

"Lord Shinichi," Queen Natsuki called out stopping the advisor from moving ahead,

"My liege?"

The cobalt haired queen smiled at him, "Be a gentleman and help Shizuru carry her bags to our carriage? She is a delicate gift from you is it not?"

Lord Shinichi's face turned red, I have no idea if that was from embarrassment or from anger, but I'll bet my finger it was the latter, "Ye-yes my liege!" he said bowing and taking two of the luggages from me then he went on and I followed.

I had the widest smirk on my face that day. Being a gift to the ruler of the dominant realm has its own perks.

_maiuniverse_

We were arranging my luggages at the back of the wide carriage that the Lord Conqueror will use to travel back to her palace. Well that was Lord Shinichi watching three well muscled soldiers stack my bags one after the other while I try not to get too close with him. I was happy that way but Lord Shinichi decided to keep my found happiness short lived. He stepped near me and forcefully held my right arm.

"You think you've actually gotten away Shizuru?" He asked, anger visible in his cold eyes, "Do you have any idea how embarrassing it was for me to be seen by everyone in the kingdom to be carrying your filthy luggages out of the palace?"

"I'm sorry…"

He pulled me hard towards him again and his hold on my wrist had become harder that it hurts, "And you think I didn't know that you were smiling all the way from my bureau to here?"

I was to answer but we were interrupted. Thank you Shinso-sama for this intervention.

"I do believe you are hurting the woman," A female soldier with blonde hair said as she walked towards us. She was tall, almost as tall as me but her body was built like one of the soldiers. Not that she was all muscled like them, she was all curvy on the right parts but you could feel the strength she was emanating.

"And you would be?" Lord Shinichi asked with disdain in his voice, he didn't let go of my hand.

"Unhand the woman right now before I forgot myself and shove this sword in your mouth." The blonde woman said, her voice was full of warning and we both knew she was not jesting the angry advisor.

Lord Shinichi let go of me but that was after another soldier woman arrived, this one was taller than the two of us and has black hair cut like boy's and she was charmingly attractive. She was wearing that bright smile on her face. "Having boys trouble General Haruka?"

The blonde soldier she called Haruka looked at the newly arrived soldier, "I was just telling this man to unhand the female." The soldier was frowning at the newly arrived one.

"Oh forgive my manners," The black haired one said bowing before me, she took my hand and kissed it.

"You filthy animal!" Lord Shinichi shouted, his eyes were wide with anger and disdain.

The black haired woman just smiled and stopped the fuming blond from attacking Lord Shinichi. "Forgive my rudeness Lord Shinichi is it?" she said smiling dangerously, "But I can't help myself especially when I am in front of such a beautiful woman. I wonder though if you would call the Lord Conqueror that if she was the one here kissing the hand of your own servant?" She doesn't need to use brute force to actually silence Lord Shinichi. I like her. She looked at me and bowed before, "Harada Chie, Captain of Windbloom First infantry Battallion." (2)

"I…"

"Shizuru if I am not mistaken?"

"You soldiers leave her alone!" Lord Shinichi was fuming.

"Why? So you can hurt her more?" The blonde one, Haruka if I remember correctly said.

"What I do to my servant isn't your business!"

"Oh but she is our business now since you have given her to the Lord Conqueror as a bequest, isn't that right?" Captain Chie Harada said smiling, "And anything that belongs to our Queen is our business. Therefore, she…" She pointed a finger at me, "…Is our business."

Whatever it was that Lord Shinichi was to answer was halted when Queen Natsuki with Queen Fumi arrived at the scene.

"I see, so you two have met my trusted members of the combat commission," Queen Natsuki started and then placed her right arm over General Haruka and her left arm over Captain Harada, "This," she said patting the blond woman's shoulder, "…is my older sister Suzushiro Haruka, she serves as a General of my army." Queen Natsuki looked proud of her. "And this…"

"I've already introduced myself to them." Captain Chie said.

"I guessed that," she said laughing. Who would have thought the beast of warzone actually laughs? I then looked at Lord Shinichi whose face now was pale…sick pale.

"Are you alright Shinichi?" Queen Fumi asked him and he nodded his head, I think it was just right for him to stay quiet at this time.

"I believe we have made the proper arrangement Queen Fumi." Queen Natsuki said before another soldier came and handed her the bridle for her black horse. Queen Natsuki rode his stallion with ease and the two female soldiers followed suit by riding their own horses.

Queen Fumi pulled me into a hug before she led me to the carriage and one soldier helped me in. "Be well Shizuru, don't forget to write me."

"I will my queen."

Both queens bowed their heads in respect with each other before Queen Natsuki ordered for the group to move on. Now I am alone in the carriage, alone with my thoughts, assumptions and fears…should I hand the scroll to the Lord Conqueror?

If my queen trusted her, should I trust her as well?

-End Chapter 4-

1- I can't think of a swear word for him…I know it's inappropriate with time, settings and the like but hey…this is supposed to be a story with king and queen story but with new age slangs? (Hey they did it with Xena! Why can't I?)

2- I'm writing this here in Abu dhabi where there's no internet so I can't research on old army terms, so for the ease of writing, I will use new army titles. No centurions or whatever! Besides they ain't roman soldiers! LOL.

Yeah yeah, so I've already included two Mai HiME characters aside from the first characters I used. The whole gang will be in the story, and maybe in here, Tate would be a good character! So yey for tha!

-Han_DJ


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: See first chapter

I would like to thank everyone for the reviews you all left for this story. Thanks for the likes and for following this story of mine. I cannot promise that the updates to this story or to my other stories will be more frequent, as I only get to update when I am not busy at work, but I promise to try! ありがとう

**MY LORD CONQUEROR**

**V. If the Fates only knew...**

_It amazes me that one woman can actually do to me what no other women can, and the funny thing was that…she's not even doing anything to get my attention at all! In her presence I feel like an idiot! Even the wolf spirit that had resided inside me since I was a child was at a lost when she's around. What kind of magic does this woman conjures to make me do things I normally won't do?_

_But let's not talk about Shizuru…what is the matter with this Shinichi Fujino? I can't envision him to be Shizuru's father, because if he really was? The way he treats Shizuru would just make "The Beast" go wild and I can't promise to extend his life for more than a minute or two…but I just conquered Fuuka and in consideration to Queen Fumi who I've recently known to be the advisor's first cousin, I never acted on that impulse and tried my hardest to rein the wolf inside. _

"Thank you," I looked at Queen Fumi who was walking alongside me, she was at my right side and I can see the sincerity of her gratefulness in her eyes.

"Thank me?" I replied in kind. I do like Queen Fumi.

She nodded her head as we took time strolling towards the carriage square where my men would assemble before we depart from the kingdom of Fuuka. "Yes, you heard me right Queen Natsuki. I am most grateful to you." She took a deep breath, "Shizuru is like a daughter to me, what Shinichi refused to give her, I tried to compensate, but I know I didn't do enough. I might even have wronged her." She bowed her head, shame in her voice.

"I can see Shizuru loves you like a mother, so I think you did just the right thing 'cause if not, then she won't feel that way." I smiled and looked in front. "So Shizuru is Shinichi's daughter?"

The Queen didn't reply at once. "My servant claimed so." Queen Fumi once again intrigued me, the Queen taking the word of a servant over her own blood? She smiled a sheepish smile though, I saw it from my peripheral vision so I eyed her with a quizzical look, "I do know you were outside the chamber when Shinichi and I were having a discussion about his gift to you." I just nodded my head in understanding, besides she have proven to me the whole time that she really can prophesize things for me or out of me.

Silence reigned for about a minute or two.

"I trust my servant, her name was Armenia, she had been a friend…a confidant to me since we were little. So yes…I took her word over Shinichi's," Queen Fumi turned her head to the side, her eyes were on the empty castle ground outside of the long open walk way that were lined by tall roman-like pillars. Outside were grassed lands where well spaced perennial trees can be seen, the wide bodies and large sculptured-like leaves providing shades to the ground. She looked at me again, "Besides, I have known since the three of us reached early adulthood that he was lusting on her, he had asked my father several times to take her from me as my chamber maid because he wants her to be his body slave."

A short recollection and yet it made my blood boil and scream revenge for what he had done. I am the Lord Conqueror and I can be biased all I want and no one would dare call me up on it…

Perhaps…

"Anyway," she continued and quickened her pace a little while I followed, "Shizuru was the fruit of that heinous act, and I think Shinso-sama had took pity on Armenia that she made Shizuru a spitting image of her father except for her eyes where she got from her mother. Do you have any idea how beautiful Armenia's eyes were?" she said in a very proud voice.

"I got an idea," I replied smiling while envisioning Shizuru's exquisite gaze. I saw Queen Fumi nod. "Where is this Armenia then?"

She didn't answer but the silence told me what I needed to know that she wouldn't speak of. But as my family says time and time again, I am a dense woman so I might be reading Queen Fumi wrong. My internal musing was cut off by her subtly strong voice, "Shizuru is a kind woman, she's strong and intelligent but I know she cannot be herself in here. No matter how I tried to protect her, as long as she's with my cousin, she's in danger." Queen Fumi sighed. She stopped walking so did I and then she faced me, "I am Shizuru's guardian, and I love her dearly Queen Natsuki. But I know her and her deep fear of Shinichi. And I know how my cousin's mind worked, he is not giving you Shizuru for nothing, he must have something up his sleeves."

I looked at Queen Fumi and saw the truth in her declaration. "If Shinichi betrays me and overthrows me, don't you think it would be better for your kingdom?"

The pink haired queen shook her head no, "I am not the ruler this kingdom needs, perhaps it is not you as well, but this kingdom will die a terrible death under the hand of Shinichi. He cannot rule this place."

I nodded my head.

"If you win over Shizuru's heart, perhaps Shinichi's hold on her will vanish."

"And you intend for me to be tamed by a servant?"

Queen Fumi smiled at my reply. She didn't respond instead she just quickened her pace more and left me to think. There is no way I will bow down to a slave.

My musing was cut short once again when we got near the carriage square, a commotion reached my ears and from the sound of it, it was my sister Haruka and my Captain Chie who were at the middle of the fray. I hurriedly stepped close to the entrance and I was followed by Queen Fumi. I was relieved to see Chie actually settling things, I saw Haruka-nee-chan seething and her current mood doesn't bode well for the man standing in front of her. Well I really wanted to see my sister tore the advisor into little pieces, but I am the new ruler of this land I should show some kind of civility.

They noticed my arrival and I hurriedly put my arms over my two most trusted soldiers and introduced them to all. Well Chie has beaten me once again to introducing her to the others. I can see her eyeing Shizuru though and really…it angers me but I know Chie, I have been with her even before I became the conqueror of Windbloom. She's the flirtiest woman I know but her heart belongs to only one woman. So I calmed myself and stroke the beast inside to not attack. Shinichi's reaction though to the introduction was intriguing, and even Queen Fumi noticed it and she called him on it…he lied, as usual.

Queen Fumi gave Shizuru a hug before helping her in the carriage, while I, Chie and Haruka-neechan rode our horses. Haruka-neechan chose to ride at the front of the carriage where Shizuru and my luggages where while I and Chie took both sides of the carriage. The rest of my men, excluding three core group I left to facilitate the change of administration were following our trail either on horses or on carriages.

Fuuka had been openhanded and even prepared provisions for our journey. Fuuka was a way away from Windbloom and for their generosity even to their enemy, I am grateful. This had assured me how Queen Fumi reigned in this kingdom and if I could, I want to preserve this kind of rule here.

I pulled my horse closer to the carriage door where a single window covered by a black cloth was. I knocked hard on it and seconds later, Shizuru's head went out from it.

"My Lord?" She asked, her eyes not meeting mine. One thing I noticed in Fuuka, they may have the best care in their servants by giving them the best facilities and recreation time, but they still were not allowed to see their masters eye to eye.

"Are you having good time riding inside the carriage Shizuru?" I don't know but I like the feeling of her name coming out from my mouth.

"Yes My Lord," she said nodding her head hurriedly. I laughed.

"Even if it's too rough?" I asked again. I do like hearing her voice. I watched her bite her lips. "Come on Shizuru, I want to know what's in your mind, you can tell me and you don't have to fear at all." I guess I said the right thing because she looked up and her crimson eyes met mine. I felt as if my heart jumped out of my chest…because I thought for a moment it stopped there and then.

"My Lord…"

"Shizuru?"

"You look pale. Are you alright?" She asked, concern written all over her face.

"Pale?" I looked pale? I was always pale but…

"Yes My Lord, I think you should…"

Her concern was interrupted by the arrival of Chie beside me. "Oi what happened to you pup? You look sick!" And Chie's voice just broke the spell and I feel all my blood went up my face. "WHOA!" Chie then started laughing. Shizuru didn't get what was happening because it shows on her face.

"Why the heck are you here anyway?" I asked angry suddenly,

"Oh well…" Chie said lifting her left arm to show a full grown hawk calmly perched there. "A bird just whispered to me that Nao is done with inspection at Zipang and that she is fast approaching our first destination." Chie grinned and looked at Shizuru. I noticed her winked at the servant and Shizuru blushed and diverted her eyes from us.

"Go back inside Shizuru, the captain and I have some things to talk about." I said looking at Chie sternly.

"Yes My Lord." Shizuru said before she ducked back inside.

Silence

"Don't worry Natsuki-sama, no one's laying a hand on your precious gift!"

"Damn it Chie!" I growled but as usual, my captain was unfazed.

"You'll be saying that again once we rendezvous with Nao, she was angry…very angry."

I looked at Chie and her grin just told me how angry Nao really was. The Windbloom military, as vast as it is now is divided into 10 core groups; each core group is under a captain. The core groups are divided to be under one general and there are three generals serving my army. They are called The Windbloom's Triumvirate. Haruka-neechan is one of them and she was commanding four core groups. Chie was one of her captains. The second General is Nao, my other sister, she also handles 4 core groups and the third is Mikoto, my youngest sister who handles 2 core groups that are stationed to Windbloom alone. During battles, Mikoto and her groups are the one left to protect the mother kingdom in my absence.

More often than not, I took my two generals with each battle and we rest for months before going into another. The taking of Fuuka was different though as it was done right after the siege of Zipang. I usually leave 2 or three captains to do the training for the transition of government, but Zipang was a different case as the King of Zipang was my friend's half brother. It wasn't my intention to take the said kingdom for my friend's sake, but Zipang's primary advisor, General Akira had demanded me to return to Zipang my friend despite her protest or they will declare war. After the conquer of Zipang, I placed Nao in command to make sure that everything goes smoothly there…hence, my sister Nao missed the opportunity to fight in Fuuka which is why she is currently in a foul mood to meet with my troops.

"How far is Nao from our destination?" I asked Chie, I was serious now.

"About a day ahead of us," she replied and we both led our steeds to the front to join in Haruka-neechan. We sandwiched my sister, me on the right and Chie taking her left.

"Nao has arrived to our first destination?" Haruka-neechan asked breaking our silence.

"In a day according to Chie." I replied and kept on looking forward

"I believe in Chie's information gathering, she's the best…well…she could have been the best if Aoi is not existing." My blonde haired General jested.

"You Haruka-san lifted me up to the pedestal and then you just left me there to fall!" Chie said dramatically, she even had a fisted hand over her heart. "But I will concede to that, as we all know nothing beat Aoi's information."

"Don't let Nao hear that." I said smiling and I looked at Chie just in time to see her tongue getting back inside her mouth.

"You do realize that Nao is pissed to the heavens," Haruka-neechan said again.

"Yes and I am prepared for it."

Chie laughed, "You're not, you left Captain Miyu with Captain Reito and Captain Akane at Fuuka to settle things down remember?"

I looked at her remembering the people I left to settle things with Queen Fumi. "Then I better send you back there at Fuuka and you could get Miyu to accompany me back, am I right?"

Chie frowned, "So not right. Who do you think would tame your sister Haruka while we head back to Windbloom? Yukino is not here to do that because her head is probably buried with all those scrolls she needs to finish to make sure the rule of Windbloom runs smoothly!"

Haruka-neechan glared at Chie, "I am not a baboon to be taken care of and what do you mean by taming me?" She huffed, "And Yukino isn't my keeper!"

Me and Chie laughed, "But admit it Nee-chan, Yukino keeps you in line." I said before laughing. Soon after, the three of us calmed down and our conversation returned to normal. "I should have left Reito and Akane's group there to settle things, besides, Miyu's core group is originally Nao's, she was just borrowed…"

"Yeah and then you left Nao's plaything away from her. I wonder what kind of punishment she has in store for you?" Chie asked seriously.

"First off Chie, Miyu isn't Nao's plaything, second, Nao cannot punish the Ruler of the Dominant realm, that is impossible and unspeakable…"

"And Nao is Nao…" Chie grinned at me, "She doesn't care if you're the GOD of the Dominant REALM, you take what's hers then you got to be punished."

"I agree with Chie." Haruka-neechan seconded.

"Miyu won't be long in Fuuka anyway," I said suddenly nervous after I realized the truth in their theory.

"I was thinking maybe making your new gift her plaything would suffice as punishment…" Chie started and that already boiled my blood, I felt the wolf taking over… "OI!"

"No way that's going to happen," I could feel the coldness in my voice, I could see the sudden drop in temperature around me and the cold smoke coming out from my slightly ajar mouth. Just the thought of someone taking Shizuru had sent the wild beast off and it would have been a frightful sight if not for the interruption that happened.

The increased sense when the wolf is awake had made me turn my head to see four arrows coming my carriage way. Two of them had pierced the wood and Shizuru's cry of pain assaulted my ears, the smell of her blood assaulted my nose.

And the beast raged in fury.

-End Chapter 5-

A/N: The next chapter will not be written in anyone's POV. I hope you enjoy reading. I like to say Happy Valentines to my hunny bunch Kiros Razer and to everyone reading this (yeah post Valentine treat since its 15 now…but its better late than never!)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Please see first chapter for complete disclaimer and warning.

Author's Note: I'm enjoying writing this story, so for the time being, while I can, I'll update this in my spare time and I hope and pray to HE who is most high that I could get some muse for my other stories, because I wouldn't want their readers to think I abandoned them. Ehehehehe.

**MY LORD CONQUEROR**

**VI. Even the Fates were Shocked!**

Chaos suddenly erupted as soon as Queen Natsuki's voice echoed at the vast deserted land. The cry of the wolf beast could be translated as DEATH and BLOOD. Captain Chie and General Haruka at once followed the Queen's horse that galloped towards the only hiding place where the arrows could have originated.

The Queen was unfazed by the continuous barrage of arrows, using her right hand with her war sword to deflect arrows coming her way and her left hand stirring her horse towards those she now considered as her primary objective. She wasn't unaware though of Haruka's and Chie's presence near her and the sudden halting of her troops movements, where those who were riding horses she could feel following her pursuit. She was frowning when she looked at Chie, "Get all the carriages to safety Chie! Take the others…"

"I'm not leaving your side!" The captain bellowed, her voice trying to overpower the strong wind and the sound of horse hooves.

The Queen of the Dominant Realm was about to demand her captain to follow her order, to remind her that it is absolute, but their attention was diverted to a group fast approaching them. From afar they cannot tell whether the group was an ally or an enemy but as soon as their eyes can visualize who the group's leader was, their apprehension had subsided and their goal returned to the previous one.

Captain Miyu of the 6th Infrantry Batallion, also known as the 6th core group along with a blonde man wearing a proud scar on his face was fast approaching them. The blonde soldier which Captain Chie and General Haruka thinks to be a leader of a battalion in Fuuka was waving a white flag and his attention was focused on the large hiding place where Queen Natsuki has her sight on.

"General!" Captain Miyu was panting as she reached the General and Captain Chie's horses; Queen Natsuki can be seen moving forward ignoring the arrival of the other soldiers. Miyu was eyeing the Queen and then she turned her focus on the two soldiers now galloping with her, "From the looks of it, the beast had made its appearance?"

"Not completely," Chie said shaking her head, "I said something to jest her and it suddenly appeared, but she was conscious about the other men, especially those in the carriages, she asked me to move them to safety."

"Incomplete transformation then," Miyu replied then she looked at Chie, "What did you say anyway?"

"Something stupid!" Haruka interjected, "Who is the blonde guy who's as stupid as Harada here?" she said looking at the soldier who was trying his best to gallop along the Queen and who seemed to have the intention of pulling the queen back. "If he touches Natsuki, he will die for sure."

"I warned him when I saw the look in the Queen's eyes, he's an arrogant ass." Miyu said frowning

Chie looked at the cyan haired woman in total bewilderment, "Arrogant and ass in one sentence and coming from you…he must really be. So what's happening?"

Miyu took a deep breath, "Those people Queen Natsuki is after were soldiers stationed here from before the war ends to ambush our troops…"

"Let me guess…the advisor's idea?" Captain Chie asked but before she gets the answer from Captain Miyu, General Haruka interrupted,

"We have to move fast, that idiot blonde man is going to die!" Haruka said before she pushed her horse to go faster, Chie and Miyu followed suit.

_Maiuniverse_

I could feel the beast trying hard to get free. It wants blood…it wants killing and gore. I keep my head up and tried my best to rein it in at least while I can. But some people are really stupid, like this blonde gorilla desperately trying to reach me. Didn't he know that he's much safer away from me?

But it's not him I'm worried about, it's Shizuru. She was hurt, I can smell her blood from a distance and if she dies here, I'm not even sure what the beast would do. It seemed the beast within me had developed a liking to the servant girl and I am not to deny that I share the same sentiments with it. If these people kill Shizuru, they all will die.

_Maiuniverse_

I am at a lost. I never would have thought that I will be in the middle of such melee. Not that I am not aware of what a war feels like, but me in the middle of it and in pain because I got this arrow stuck in my belly was something new. I feel the blood rushing out, trailing the wooden part that had embedded in my abdomen. I can feel the tip of the arrow inside me and my moving makes the pain worse. I cannot see outside but I know that a war is beginning again…

Queen Natsuki…

Will she come back for me? Will she help me again? It seemed all I did since I met her was to get hurt and she to save me. Will she this time?

I cannot raise my hopes that high, I am but only a servant.

_Maiuniverse_

"My liege!" The blonde soldier shouted, "This is a big misunderstanding!" he shouted again and focused his attention on the men within the hiding place who stopped shooting arrows as soon as they saw the blonde soldier and his horse galloped towards them, but the dread they were feeling remained when they saw the deadly glare the queen was giving them as she galloped faster than their supposed head.

The blonde soldier also known to Fuuka as General Sergay was gaining speed, and in a matter of minute, he would reach the Queen's horse and probably prevent his men from being slaughtered. One minute…two…three…

Ahhhh finally he was within reach. He leaned sideways to reach the Queen's bridle which she was holding, and thank Shinso-sama he had fast reflex or his hand would have been cut when Queen Natsuki, with a movement that could be likened to lightning brought out her sword from her back and slashed on the hand trying to get her bridle.

"Queen Natsuki!" Sergay shouted, his eyes wide with terror

"Natsuki!" General Haruka called out and sped up to reach the battling duo. Sergay trying his best not to be cut by the Queen's sword, and for the Queen not to kill anyone in her way; All the soldiers of Fuuka who were hiding were stunned to silence, they were watching the spectacle without realizing that if they don't move quickly and if the two Generals fail, their heads will all be served on a golden platter to their Queen: Queen Fumi.

The Queen of the Dominant Realm was serious in taking the head of the stupid blonde soldier, Haruka and Chie were pushing their horse to stop the unnecessary death…hoping that Shizuru will not die or is not dead yet. Due to the sudden eruption of chaos, they have forgotten that the chestnut haired servant was the carriage bleeding.

"Queen Natsuki you have to stop this or Shizuru will die! We need to bring her to our campsite!" Chie shouted.

The mention of Shizuru dying stopped the Queen from pummeling the blonde soldier who wasn't unable to stop at once. The fast move of General Haruka who jumped from her horse to tackle General Sergay whose sword would have connected to the Queen's armorless torso was hampered with the two Generals falling off the horse and onto the sandy ground.

"Queen Natsuki!" Captain Chie called out to the stunned queen who had stopped her horse from advancing, "Leave this to General Haruka and General Sergay, we have to go back and look at Shizuru, Captain Miyu is here and she has good knowledge on first aid,"

The look on the Lord Conqueror's eyes had changed, the wild look of the beast was gone replaced by the concerned emerald of Queen Natsuki. She looked at The two blonde Generals who nodded at her, affirming Chie's words that they are to take care of the misunderstanding.

"I want all of them placed under arrest; I want all of them sent to my prison and to await my judgment." The cobalt haired Queen said before turning her back on the generals.

"I got a strict instruction from advisor Shinichi, and with agreement with Queen Fumi to take my men to Fuuka…"

"And those people you mentioned are under me," Queen Natsuki looked angrily at the taller blond general, "You probably forgot who you are talking to? I OWN FUUKA NOW and I don't give a damn what your advisor said even if Queen Fumi agreed, I want those men in MY PRISON or I will have your head!" The Queen bellowed before she turned fully and pushed her horse off to the carriage where Shizuru was.

General Haruka looked at the other blonde General, shaking her head, "You're really stupid." She said before taking the white flag from the other and marching towards the cowering men behind the hiding point.

"Oi! I am also a General like you…"

"STUPID!"

_Maiuniverse_

The small door of the carriage was opened with force, and the elegant feature of Queen Natsuki entered. She nodded her head towards the captain who was about to put the head of the woman on her lap down to greet her Queen, but the nod stopped her and the Queen sat on the other bench, opposite where Shizuru and Miyu were.

"How is she?"

"She's losing a lot of blood and she fell unconscious which is good for her. I can't remove the arrow though now since we don't have enough medical supplies here to stop her wound from bleeding. I examined the wound, it wasn't through and through but it was deep enough to penetrate an organ, and seeing she's still alive despite the delay in first aid, I can safely say no major arteries were hit. We can staunch the bleeding for a while but we need to get her to our campsite fast. Youko-sensei will be there with General Nao's troops, and they're probably there now."

"This carriage cannot take us there fast," The Queen eyed Captain Miyu. Her eyes were bearing a sad expression, as if they were asking Miyu to make a miracle.

"I can carry her on my horse, and the two of us can ride to the campsite, we can get there half the time than what we expected." Miyu suggested.

"The arrow…won't it hurt her more?"

"It will but she's fainted, she won't feel it until she awakes…"

"Will she wake up?"

"I believe in Windbloom Medical Expertise, plus we have the best doctor in the whole of Ethica(1),"

The Queen took a deep breath, "I'll take her,"

"My Queen! You can't run off alone, it will be dangerous for you!"

Queen Natsuki's one eyebrow rose, "You are forgetting who you are talking to. I have faced every danger in my short life, bringing Shizuru to the camp is nothing compared to others."

"True, but we are still on governmental transition of two kingdoms and we are not sure if there are more traps out there for you." It was General Haruka who interrupted the two. She was looking through the small window of the carriage.

"My horse is the fastest here,"

"I know that too," General Haruka said then eyed Captain Miyu, "You will go with the Queen, Miyu and you will take your own battalion with you to make sure this 'misunderstanding' will not happen again."

"Yes General!" Captain Miyu nodded her head in affirmation

"And you," General Haruka focused her attention to the Queen

"Hey I am your Queen! You can't order me around or order my men around!"

"And I am the Queen's older sister so I have the right! So you will ride with Miyu and make sure you get to the camp unharmed. If you so much as put a scratch on that body of yours, you will have fate worse than our prisoners at Windbloom!"

Queen Natsuki smiled and nodded her head, "Let's go Miyu."

_Maiuniverse_

The Queen and the 6th Infantry battalion, lead by Captain Miyu had left the unexpected camp site to proceed to their original meeting place with General Nao. The Queen riding her horse and carrying with her the unconscious body of her newly acquired servant, Shizuru.

-End Chapter 6-

Post story note

1 – Ethica, it's a figment of my imagination. I'm not even sure if it exist.

Well this is shorter than the last one, and it's not as action packed as you all expected since I have no knowledge and power to write action packed scenes. I'm more of the lover-funny type kind of writer so if you don't like that kind of style, maybe this one isn't for you. Dedicated once again to my hunny-bunny, Kiros Razer (salut!) and to all of you who are following my works no matter what fandom it is. ARIGATOU ne!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Mai HiME, Otome and all of its characters. The Evil Shinichi and the angelic Armenia though are products of my wacky brain, just saying…

Beta

Thanks Janny

**MY LORD CONQUEROR**

**VII. … and the Fates Rejoiced!**

_In all my time living in this mortal world, I have never felt fear so great that I feel like I'm going to lose control, and now that I am the Lord… Queen of the dominant realm, when I almost have all of Ethica in the palm of my hand, where everyone bows before my presence, but here I am, trembling with fear._

_I could feel the cry of the beast within me, he too could feel it…_

_One slave… is all it took._

I felt Miyu's eyes on me. I held Shizuru with one arm while my other held my bridle, urging my stallion to move faster. I could feel my muscles tremble. The beast was quiet; he too could feel the urgency in my actions. I wouldn't let my eyes cast down, for I do not want to see the bloody slave in my arms, for I know I may not be able to control the anger and lust for blood if I do.

It's been nearing sunset, and we still have a way to go, but I did not stop… I cannot stop, not now. I knew and felt that Miyu wanted to tell me something, perhaps she wanted for her troops to stop and rest, for they were weary from battle. I disregard this feeling and pushed on.

The hooves of horses following me dwindled, I looked back to see the captain stop, she was talking to her lieutenant. A nod, and Miyu was once again on my tail, she was urging her horse to speed up and catch me.

"The troops?" I shouted against the onslaught of wind. Miyu caught up and her horse was sprinting alongside mine.

"I told them to rest and proceed to main camp in two candle marks!" Miyu shouted back.

I nodded my head. In two candlemarks, the same amount of time that Miyu gave her troops, we will be arriving in the camp... if we continue in our current speed.

"My queen," Miyu started, "I should inform you that my mare might not be able to sustain this speed for that long, if this happens, you have to proceed without me!" she shouted.

I looked at her, "How about you?"

She smiled, "I am a trained warrior my queen, there is no need for you to worry. We have to get Shizuru to Sagisawa-sensei before it's too late for her."

My face now dawn the mask of a true paladin, I nodded my head in understanding and looked forward keeping my speed. My captain followed suit.

_**maiuniverse**_

_Pain… so much pain, it feels like my gut is being pulled out of my abdomen, the grating of something hard digging inside of me increases the sensation, Oh god… let me die…_

_I could feel the heaviness of my lids, I wanted to keep it shut, but the constant moving that causes me more pain prohibits me from doing so. Slowly, I opened my eyes to see the darkening sky above me, a little movement of my head, and there she was… my new queen._

_Her face wore a mask, the mask of a savior… my savior. Her eyes were focused on the road; I could hear her urge her horse to move faster. I could hear her heart thunder in her chest. Her warmth seeped through my cold body, cold? Yes… I am feeling cold, could this mean…_

_I tried to raise my arms, to reach for her face… her face now etched within my brain, a face I could bring with me when I depart. But my strength had long been gone, all I did was put my bloodied hand on her chest…_

_Was she looking at me? I couldn't be sure, for my eyes felt very heavy at this time. I think she was saying something… I couldn't understand… hm?_

"Yes… my… lord…,"

And darkness claimed me once more.

_**maiuniverse**_

I closed my eyes, I could feel her moving. _She can't be conscious now; one candle mark and we'll be there!_ I thought, but my thought was interrupted by a bloodied hand on my chest. I couldn't stop myself so I looked down. Her once lively crimson eyes were dull, tears flowing from them. Her hand… her hand was cold.

"MIYU! Shizuru… she's…"

Miyu's horse once again gained speed to sprint beside me, "She's awake, barely," she said, "She is losing more blood my queen, you have to move faster."

I nodded my head, "I shall be leaving you then?"

"Yes my queen, I will be sure to follow."

I nodded again, "Be careful, I don't want Nao to take my head off if you return harmed." I was wearing my serious mask as I said it. I saw her smile.

And then I looked down once again and saw her eyes closing, "Shizuru!" I shouted but I got no answer from her. _She's slipping away and I'm not going to let her! _"Shizuru listen to me, I am your queen and you must do what I command you! Understand me?!" still there was no answer, "Live Shizuru! Don't die, do you hear me?! Shizuru that's not a request, that's an order!"

Silence… then I heard it, it was faint but it was her…

"Yes… my… lord…,"

And it also took only one slave to make me cry.

_**maiuniverse**_

My lids felt heavy once again. My whole body was in pain. I couldn't remember though what caused it. I tried to move my body but the searing pain it cause prevented me from doing so. A wince graced my face. I lifted one arm, it was heavy but thankful enough I could move it. And then slowly, I opened my eyes.

I wasn't in my chamber in Fuuka, that I know since I could see the flapping cloth that makes up a tent. I closed my eyes once again as I remember being given as a gift to the Lord Conqueror. Then that's when I noticed, I was lying on a very comfortable futon, and the smell of disinfectant very distinguishable. When I once again opened my eyes, I tried to look around, try to familiarize myself with the surrounding.

The futon was at the middle of a large tent. A made up rectangular, wooden table was at my right, on it were different bottles of - what I guessed were disinfectants and pain medicines. To my left was a large square wooden table. The top I could not see, but there were papers scattered on it. Along the tent wall to my right was a large quilted material that I could surmise to be a chair of some sort. On the front wall, the one facing me was an insignia… it was of a crying wolf, and behind the wolf, a two edge sword whose handle bore the mark of Windbloom.

My inspection was cut short by the opening of the flap that served as the door of the tent, and a pink haired woman went in.

"Oh! You are awake!" she happily stepped closer to where I lay. I tried to sit up but she was fast in preventing me, "You don't want to tear the stitches now, do you?" she said grinning.

I nodded and bowed down. She doesn't look like a servant woman like me.

"Hey," she raised my head up and urged me to meet her eyes, "I'm Irina, and I'm doctor Sagisawa's apprentice." She said energetically.

"Am I…," I tried to bow down again, old habits die hard, but she prevented me from doing so.

"There's no need to cast your eyes down, in this domain, everyone is instructed to see everyone in the eyes, so that you'll know who is your enemy and who is your friend." She smiled, "Shizuru right?"

I nodded my head, "Am I in a medical…" I was cut short by her uncharacteristic, and unlady like laugh.

"We are at a camp, post-war and in between transition, so this is not the medical bay. We only have a medic hut, but if you notice, there's no one here other than you. So, the answer is no, you're not in any of those."

I nodded.

"I actually came here to check on you. Your arrival had turned the camp upside down you know," she said grinning.

I was at a lost, the last thing I remember was the carriage and the desert… then a searing pain before my world was thrown in blackness, and then the greenest of eyes… Upside down? I wonder what happened. "How long…,"

"Four days and three moons." She said before sighing, "We thought you were dead when the queen brought you in here."

The Queen… the Lord Conqueror… she saved me once again.

"Why?" I asked no one in particular

"What do you mean why?" I watched as her eyebrows met in a frown,

"I am but a lowly servant, she could have just left me,"

The woman Irina grinned once again, "Yeah, she should have. There were soldiers left in the field who had sustained injuries such as yours, they are as good as dead, but I cannot answer you, The Queen's mind is her own, no one dared ask her of her actions, maybe except for…,"

My eyes said I was interested to know. She sighed once again.

"You're a part of the domain now, soon you'll know." She smiled, "I think I may have talked too much." She said before looking at my eyes, "No wonder, you got the most enigmatic and gorgeous eyes." She said, "Forgive me, but I need your help in cleaning your wound and changing bandage."

No wonder? What does she mean by that? I nodded and kept the question for some other day.

The cleaning was done swiftly and efficiently. The pain was minimal and it was more of a discomfort than what I thought it would be like. My mind though was once again on my Lord, my Paladin.

_**maiuniverse **_

I was nursing a cup of the finest wine that Nao got from Zipang. I was sitting on the lone chair inside Chie's tent who was contented in lying down on the futon with Nao. My other sister Haruka was standing just at the entrance, she was nursing her own cup of wine while watching me.

"She will be alright," Haruka-neesan broke the silence.

"I know," I said but my eyes and my actions said otherwise. It had been four days and three moons, if we count tonight, then its four days, four moons and Shizuru have not awaken yet.

It was embarrassing, the day I arrived at the camp, my face wet with tears that I couldn't stop from leaking. The bloodied and almost lifeless body of Shizuru in my arms, the emergence of a dark aura urging my men to keep Shizuru alive, the look I got from Yohko when Shizuru, but for a moment left this world.

I thought I'd burn my own camp to dust…

The wolf beast wanted the head of the Fuukan soldiers who have hurt and then killed _my _Shizuru.

Though the news of Yohko reviving her sent me to my knees… and I wailed for the first time. It was at this state that Miyu found me when she arrived. Everyone in the camp was agitated, they were all wondering what happened, who was the woman? And until now, everyone who knew of her had kept their lips sealed. Anyone who had questions dared not ask.

"I sent Irina to check on her." Nao said and then she sat up, looked at me directly,"The servant, why is she that important to you?" she asked. I just looked at her but did not answer. "Don't give me that silent treatment pup, if I have to wrestle it out of you I would!"

"Stop it Nao," Haruka-neesan interjected, "This isn't the time for that." She said keeping her eyes on me instead of looking at Nao.

Nao huffed, "I hate it when she mopes like that." She sighed.

"Shouldn't you be dragging your captain to your tent by now and have your way with her?" Chie asked in a bored way.

I watched Nao slapped Chie's arm a bit hard, "I am not a perverted woman like you who can't stop herself from ravishing her woman no matter where!"

"I'm not going to denounce that." Chie smiled at Nao who put out her tongue to her.

"Anyway, Miyu is helping Yohko in the medic bay." She sighed, "Want to hear the latest report on injury and death count, oh Queen Natsuki?"

I frowned, "Please," I said.

"As of tonight, there are one hundred twenty three soldiers injured, twenty five needed to stay at the medic hut, the others were sent back to their tents. Seventy two soldiers were reported dead."

"All these include the casualties and morbidities in Zipang?" I asked

"Yes,"

"The bodies?"

"They were claimed and a camp wide pyre will be executed tomorrow eve at the eastern gate." Nao reported.

"The families of the dead?" I asked once again.

"I sent out messengers to the families for condolences. The benefits shall be arranged by Yukino." Haruka-neesan this time answered.

I nodded my head, "That's good."

Our conversation was interrupted by the presence of Irina who was standing at the back of Haruka. "Haruka-neesan," Nao said playfully, "I think the bird had some news for us, will you let her pass?"

Haruka-neesan frowned but sidestepped to let the pink haired woman in.

All our eyes were trained on her. Irina grinned. "She's awake, I re-bandaged her wound and it was healing fine. She's too weak though."

At the news, my ears perked up. _My_ Shizuru is fine… she is alive. I abruptly stood and was about to step out of the tent –

"Why don't you let her rest first?" Chie asked.

"I will…" I sighed, "I just need to see that she's alright myself." I said and without anymore words I left Chie's tent.

_**maiuniverse**_

I stepped closer to the made up futon of the tent that was supposed to be my quarter, silently, so that I would not disturb the sleeping woman on it. I now stood beside the bed, watching the woman's chest rise and fall. The rhythm calms me, it tells me that she is still of this world.

Three nights I have sat on the made up chair, staring at her, willing her to wake up… how I love to see those crimson eyes again. Now that I knew, I would wait 'til I get those eyes to look at me.

And wait I did not have to do.

For while I stood there, she stirred and her eyes slowly opened,

Then Crimson meets Emerald…

-End Chapter 7-

Next: Breaking camp… fluffy Shiznat…


	8. Chapter 8

I am supposed to update my Xena fanfic: Timeless Youth, but there is this one scene for MLQ that won't get out of my head, so I wanted to get to it and be done with it. ~sigh~ (Oh yeah and the nice reviews made me update too! Arigatou!)

**MY LORD CONQUEROR**

**VIII. The Fates are on the move!**

_I can't put into words the feeling I have for my new queen. In my entire existence, never has one saved me the way The Lord did. I speak the truth… not even Queen Fumi has done so much to save me. She reared me, she taught me how to read, write and fight, but she had never denounced herself and her ethics just to rescue me. She didn't… or should I say couldn't turn her world upside down for a slave girl, close or not._

_The woman who everyone has termed The Warrior, The Beast, The Vanquisher, The Paladin… the woman who was almost 'god' to all of Ethica, turned her world without second thought to keep me alive._

_I who is but a slave… what could I give in return? _

And then Crimson meets Emerald…

"My…Lor…," I tried to look down for it was inappropriate for me to eye my master, but she stepped closer to the bed, sat on my side and kept her eyes on me.

"Don't look down, let me see you… please?" Queen Natsuki begging me?

"My Lord there is no need…" she put one finger across my lips.

"Shh," she smiled. I could see her glazy eyes… what happened to her? "I just want to see for myself that you are indeed fine now."

I nodded my head, "I am my Lord," I tried to sit. I can't just lie down here when my master is in the room, but The Lord has caught my aware again. She held both my shoulders with her hands and stopped me from moving.

"Rest Shizuru…," I return to lying, I felt weak but hearing The Lord say my name the way she did now further my weakened body. It feels like I've actually melted.

Can anyone really do that? Or was this another one of The Lord's many skills (1)?

I wanted to see more of her Emerald eyes. I've seen many men and women sharing the same eye color but no one has carried the color as magnanimous as her. I could feel the rapid beating of my heart, I know for sure that it wasn't because I am afraid of The Queen of the Dominant Realm… I don't think I will be afraid of her ever again, after all she is my true salvation. If she ask me for my life here and now, I wouldn't give a second thought, and I'll give it to her.

I closed my eyes for they suddenly were tired, I can't help it despite my Lord's request.

My acceptance of my fate, my thought of total surrender to another person without it being asked… these brought my eyes to water, leaking out and wetting my cheeks. My breath hitched when one callous thumb traced them, and that same thumb wiped my tears away, "Worry not Shizuru, you will always be safe here."(2)

_I believe you my lord,_

My thought before I let my body succumbed to a much needed sleep.

_**maiuniverse**_

[8 days, 7 moons passed, Main Campsite]

It has never occurred to me to ask whose tent was I sleeping in. In my entire time of healing, it didn't register to me that it was odd that none of the other injured were here to rest. I know I wasn't in a medic hut, as Irina had told me the first time I came to in this place, but still, I should be sharing the tent with another soul.

It also didn't occur to me that the only people who visit me were the army's Generals, The Lord, Irina with her teacher Dr. Sagisawa, and one nice lady by the name of Yukariko. Granted, it was them who had taken me from Fuuka, shouldn't there be other servants who should come here and make acquaintance? I am one of them after all.

I've gotten my answer in this morning of my eight day, when Irina, who became my very first friend visited me, bringing with her my very first solid food after my accident.

_I was slowly nursing my soup and bread which Irina said was made by the Palace's master cook, and the Queen's personal friend when the oddity came to. "Anou…," I kept my eyes on the steaming food, "I was just wondering…,"_

"_About what?" she asked in her usual lively voice. She seemed like a woman who had stored a lot of extra energy that she could actually keep everyone up and on their toes with it._

"_Well," I took a deep breath and timidly looked at her. Despite her admonishing me about this eye contact, I still can't find the courage to do it so openly. "…for one, as you mentioned, this isn't the medic hut so why am I here and…" another deep breath, "…where is here?"_

_She grinned at me, "Let me answer your first question first, you're not in the medic hut because someone from high up there," she motioned a finger pointing on the ceiling, "…asked that you be put here, and I say, she asked, she didn't make a request." I nodded my head in understanding, "As for your second question, this is actually the Queen's chamber."_

_I thought Irina's jaw dropped to the ground as she laugh her heart out from the expression on my face._

"_You-you mean-this-this…"_

_She waved a hand in the air, "Don't worry about it Shizuru, the queen asked Sagisawa-sensei herself to put you here."_

_Silence_

"_So-so…" I took a deep breath, "… is that why no other servants come in?"_

_She frowned, "No other? You've met Yukariko didn't you? She's the queen's chamber-maid."_

_Another belly laugh from her, "She is?"_

"_Well, she was a new addition to the palace, Queen Natsuki never really like being pampered so she never really had any desire to have one. But then Yukariko came, that woman was a soldier from Caldair, she was one of those nameless, faceless military maiden who fought under their reigning king. After our take of Caldair, it was reported she was missing. She was put on the list of deaths."_

"_Wow,"_

"_Yeah, two years after the transition, she was found with a group of desert people who were dying from hunger." I watch her shook her head, "When she was brought to the medical bay by one of the Captains, she was almost gone; we didn't expect her to recover."_

"_But she did?" I asked, curious since like me, she was also saved from her predicament._

"_Yes, with help from the same captain that found her, she recovered. But she never got her lust for battle back."_

_I nodded my head, "What happened to the other desert people?"_

_Irina smiled, "They serve now in the palace, servants, mechanics… depends on the skills they posses."_

_I smiled as well, but my thoughts were far away… they were once again on my savior, The Lord Conqueror._

_**maiuniverse**_

[Next Day]

Yesterday was when I learned that I was actually staying in the tent meant for the queen. I don't know how I would describe the feeling I got after, it was embarrassment, shame, mortification rolled into one. I've been basking in the luxury that was supposed to be for the woman who had saved my life, not once but thrice.

It took me the whole day to think of a way to repay The Lord's kindness to me. I have no treasure to offer, besides, even if I have some gold, the queen probably has tons of them. I closed my eyes, and suddenly tears welled up in my eyes.

That one thing I could have given to her was already taken by someone else. I don't think I could offer my life now, since she had gone through great lengths to keep me alive.

But still…

I stood before a large mirror naked to the day I was born, the mirror that was in the isolated part of the tent, it is separated from the large, round wooden tub by a dark cloth, the tub now full of hot water, ready to be used. I looked at my body. In nine days I have lost a lot of weight, but not to the point that I had become thin. I drew an imaginary line on the middle of my torso, from the mid-line between my breasts down to a point below my navel. Just below my left breast, just a little bit off the middle was a small, clean, round, whitish scar: remembrance of the arrow that hit me, not nine days ago.

The doctor truly can perform magic. I would have thought she's one of those sorceress or shamaness I heard a lot in most story book at Fuuka, if not for Irina's constant reminder that she is not, and that in fact, Windbloom has the most advance medical practice in the whole Ethica. Seven days was all it took for me to regain strength, and for the wound to fully heal.

Irina teased that it was not all Dr. Sagisawa's work, but that the queen had sold her soul to the gods just so I could recover fully. I probably would have believed her if not for the fact that I am but a servant in the palace for her to do it. I voiced it out and she replied: "Well, think whatever you like." Those uttered words didn't leave me in peace.

I was busy inspecting myself, making sure that I am to please The Lord's eyes. Make sure that I could perform for her what her other body slaves had done. She might not be the first one to use me, but she will be the first one who'd have a willing me… and probably more. The thought of having sex with The Lord had brought a lot of feelings unknown to me, I can't decipher them, but all I know was that, it had made my heart bound inside my chest, I was nervous yes, but at the same time…

My musing was cut short by the sound of The Queen's voice. It seemed she was talking to one of her Generals, and from the sound of it, it was the blonde General that goes by the name of Haruka. The Lord's older sister.

"_I need to know first the condition of Shizuru, and if she is alright, we can proceed to packing, and then we'll leave for Windbloom the next day."_ I heard her say clearly.

"_Well, your Shizuru isn't here right? So that must mean she is alright!"_ Her Shizuru?

"_Irina probably got her to go out, the girl needs to get more fresh air."_

"_Fresh air? With all those horses, none of us gets fresh air anymore."_

"_You are too negative Haruka-neesan,"_ I was right, it was the blonde general.

"_Okay, okay, ask Shizuru if she could travel, and if she can, make sure to tell me so I can prepare everyone."_

"_Yes… I don't really know what will I do if I didn't have you with me." _My Lord is such a humble woman.

"_Well, you'll probably be still in that pigsty you call 'house'."_ Laughter followed that, and the general's footsteps… then nothing.

I was about to go out when I heard the flap to the bath opens. I heard the sound of armor being removed; it clanged on the hard ground. It was followed by the sound of a cup being put on a wooden surface, I surmise to be the small table beside the tub. The final sound was from the sloshing sound of the water in the tub.

My…my…my…

I took in a deep breath, counted one to ten. This is it- this could be the best entrance for me.

I slowly lifted the black cloth that separates the mirror from the tub, slowly and silently as possible I went out to find The Lord sitting inside. She has her back on me. From the look of it, the queen is naked and still oblivious to my presence. I watched her took the cup from the small table and then she put it on her lips, and tipped it up.

"My…my…Lord…," my voice was shaking.

I watched as she turned around to face me, and my eyes widened when after seeing me, her eyes widened, as of in shock, the wine that was in her mouth splashed off, her once pale face reddened that it could be likened to a ripe tomato…

"Shi-SHIZURU!"

She called out my name loudly, not the same caliber she used on me from before. Then she hurriedly stood up, she probably realized she was naked like me, so without thinking she hurriedly went out of the tub. But the Lord miscalculated her step, so one of her feet got caught in the edge and she teetered to the right, ready to fall. My eyes went wider still, so I ran to help her but I was slow, for she fell with a force that brought the tub full of hot water over her.

"QUEEN NATSUKI!" I screamed.

_**maiuniverse**_

When I came to, I was already lying on the well made futon. I looked down to myself to find me wearing my robe. I was clean. I could feel the pain in my right ankle, I tried to move it and glad I was able to. I'll probably be having a bruise there. Nothing that Sagisawa-sensei's magic cream couldn't cure. I then felt heaviness in my left arm, so I looked there and saw chestnut colored hair on it, Shizuru is sleeping on my side, she was sitting in a seiza position and her upper body bent over the bed, her head resting on my arms.

She was the one who's supposed to be sleeping in this bed.

"Shizuru," my voice was clear, but it didn't rouse her. I called out again a little bit louder this time, and I put my right hand on her head, "Shizuru," She stirred and then slowly pulled herself up, then once again, her crimson orbs met my emeralds. I can't help but smile.

"My Lord!" Shizuru called out, her face bore the expression of relief, "I'm sorry…"

"Why are you apologizing?"

"It was my fault that you…,"

I smiled at her and shook my head, "It wasn't your fault." I looked at her and her eyes said she can't believe that, "believe me Shizuru, it wasn't your fault." _If it were some other slave, I would have just ordered them to get out… but it seemed I can't with you. And the damn beast is rejoicing!_

"But…,"

"No buts," I said. Shizuru was sitting a little bit far from the futon so I waved her to come closer and she did. She resumed sitting on the ground beside the bed, "No, don't sit there, sit here." I said patting the space beside me.

"My Lord…,"

"That's an order." I said in my most commanding voice.

"Ye-yes my Lord!" She replied and hurriedly sat beside me.

"Lie down," I commanded again. It took her sometime, she's probably processing my command. And then she stood up, "What are you doing? Didn't I told you to lie down?"

She nodded her head, "I'm going to undress my Lord…"

My eyes widened, "WHAT?"

"Does my Lord not want to…to…,"

"By the gods Shizuru! Just lie down here, I am not asking you to take your clothes off." I saw her frown, but she obeyed. She lied down on the futon but she was as still as a mummified human, "Relax,"

"Ye-yes my Lord,"

She said yes, but she isn't relaxing. "Do you want me to get off the bed so you can relax Shizuru?" Shizuru looked at me tentatively, "Don't be afraid to look at me Shizuru, everyone here is free to do that."

"I…"

"What do you want Shizuru?"

It was a whisper but I heard her clearly, "Stay…" I smiled so I urge her to relax again, and she did. Not one candlemark of silence, I found her asleep. My arm under her head.

My focus was caught though by the silent opening of the tent flap and the form of my sister Haruka, "Breaking camp tomorrow then?"

"Yes," I smiled and she did too.

"A carriage for Shizuru?"

I shook my head no, "Will you prepare a horse for her?"

"Does she know how to ride?"

I grinned, "I don't know, but in case she doesn't, Silver could always carry two people without problem."

"As you command," Haruka-neesan said, grinned, bowed and left my tent.

I looked at the sleeping woman beside me, _God woman… look what you're doing to me!_

-End Chapter 8-

Damn it! I got an idea where to put Tomoe in this story! DARN PLOTS! (shooo! I need to update other stories!)

1 – Okay okay, so I borrowed it from Xena!

2 – inspired by the song entitled You'll be Safe Here by RiverMaya.

I said breaking camp but well… at least there's another on coming update if I didn't put that here right?


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Yeah, yeah, I said I was supposed to update WDW but instead I am updating another! It's still SHIZNAT so you can forgive me ne?

Disclaimer… you know where it is by now!

**MY LORD CONQUEROR**

**IX. And the FATES Nailed it in the Head!**

_Ahhhhh… how the hell did that pup rope me into doing this? A week without MIYU! She had lost her mind! Yes you! Don't laugh or I'm going to shove this sword in your throat until the hilt disappears! War freak? I am war freak? My own sister threatening my sex life to write on a scroll?! So yes! I am definitely a war freak!_

_Okay, I admit, I was astounded when I learned about Suki actually writing on a scroll. For the love of gods, I grew up with the pup, and if it's not sword handling she's learning, she's perfecting the art of intimidation. So why would I not be astounded that she would 'write' a scroll? I didn't even know that she can read or write! For as long as I know her, I never see her read, when she became the Queen, it was always Yukino read this, Yukino write that… so pardon me if I can't believe my eyes._

_Me and my big mouth, I have to make fun of her writing and now I am being punished. Anyway, since this is _HER_ majesty's wish, I will be writing about her and _her_ intriguing relation with the new slave. There are only four people aside from the Queen of the dominant realm who really knew the Queen personally (Heh, she should know herself personally!), and I'd say, the pup had been whipped._

Haruka-neesan had informed the whole battalion of the Queen's desire to return to Windbloom. Everyone, though still energetic accepted the Queen's decision happily. Two straight campaigns still took a lot of toll to the soldiers' body; a rest for a longer time will be a respite. I had my men and my chambermaid packed my things and was ready to ride my horse when I was stopped by Miyu's lieutenant.

"Nao-sama," he bowed and rest his right fist over her heart.

"At ease," the soldier did. "Any problem?"

I watched him wet his lips and then he pulled out something from a satchel he was wearing, "I found this in the slave's carriage." He said handing me a rolled up scroll.

It was new, the seal was that of Fuuka's advisor but the seal was already broken. "Did you open this?"

The soldier nodded his head, "I found it already opened under the seat and wet with blood."

I frowned, _the slave girl then opened this and read… she can read? Astonishing. _"Thank you, leave this one to me."

"Yes sir general sir!" he made the same greeting action again and ran away from me.

Intrigued, I looked for a place to be alone and be slightly obscured, then I opened the scroll and read it myself. I had to look for Natsuki as soon as I finished.

_**maiuniverse**_

It didn't took me long to find her majesty. She was with the slave girl, Shizuru and the two stood in front of Natsuki's tent in a very uncomfortable silence. I grinned, I should probably intervene.

"The first thing you should do your majesty is to pull her close to you and put your arm over her shoulder!" I said instead of a greeting. I heard the Queen growl at me and watch the slave girl winced, the determination not to be afraid though was set on that beautiful face.

Natsuki isn't like me or Chie, she doesn't take pleasure in finding beauty in women. For her pleasure could be found in the battlefield and not in bed. But I admit, when Natsuki chooses a woman, she does choose the best of the best.

But then she is a _slave_.

"If you are here to irritate me Nao, leave us alone. We will be departing as soon as all my things are packed." Natsuki said in between gritted teeth.

"Don't be like that," I said and stepped closer to Shizuru who bowed down, "Did your master told you that it's not a crime in Windbloom to look a person in their eyes, even if that person is the Queen of the Dominant Realm?" I asked and watched her nod her head, "Then why are your eyes on my shoes?"

"Leave us alone Nao." Natsuki intervened for the uncomfortable slave.

"I just wanted to have a look on those crimson orbs. I was told they rivaled that of Miyu."

"You're embarrassing her."

"Oh," I said stepping away from Shizuru and close to Natsuki. I looked at the slave, "I'm sorry if…"

"Please don't apologize my Lor…"

"Puh-lease!" I said waving a hand in the air, "There is only one Lord in Windbloom and that's Natsuki. We go by our titles or if you are not so shy, by our names." I smiled when she lifted her eyes and met mine, "General Nao. Yuuki Nao. Nice to see those eyes and I guess the rumor was true." I then looked at Natsuki, "Actually your majesty, I need to talk to you in private."

Natsuki's frown deepened, "Something wrong?"

I smiled, "None at the moment." I nodded at Natsuki to follow me then wordlessly turned and headed to an obscured part of the camp.

"What was this all about?" she asked even before I turned to face her.

"Excited to ride with your slave?"

"She has a name,"

"Oh sorry, let me rephrase that then…,"

"Cut the crap Nao, what is this about?"Natsuki's look in her eyes told me that if she doesn't like my answer, there will be hell to pay.

So to make no mistake, I took the bloodied scroll out of my hidden pocket and hand it to her.

"What's this?"

"A scroll obviously,"

"I know, you're dilly dallying."

"Well Allistair, Miyu's lieutenant got it from the carriage where Shizuru was shot. It was opened and bloodied, so the poor soldier probably got intrigued, read it before passing it to me. I also read it since it was already open and it is addressed to you." I sighed, "I don't like the content though."

I watched Natsuki looked at the still rolled up scroll. "This has Shizuru's blood," she said. Her eyes were suddenly filled with rage, the emerald color darkened now with wisp of gold.

"Relax pup, Shizuru is alive and ready to go home with us." My mention of home pulled Natsuki from her trance. She blinked rapidly and shook her head. "You have no idea how scary you look mere seconds ago."

"I think I got an image at least," Natsuki said sighing.

"Do you want Yukino to read that when we go home or you want to read it now?"

Silence

"What do you suggest?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "Read it when we get home. I'm not sure if you could prevent the beast from coming out after reading that."

"That bad?"

"In my opinion, yes."

Silence once again.

"And you said it was already opened when Lieutenant Allistair found it?" I nod at her question, "Who…"

"No one was in the carriage except Shizuru."

Natsuki looked at me in bewilderment, "She can read?"

"That was my reaction too."

"Astounding, you think she can write too?"

"Probably, it's rare for a slave to know how to read, if she can write then maybe you can promote her to be your personal scribe, at least that would help lessen the stigma of being a slave."

"There's no such thing as promotion in this realm."

I raise my brows at her, "You are the ruler of the dominant realm, you can make it happen."

No response for sometime, "You think I should?"

"Maybe not yet, you don't even know where her loyalty lies." I said then I turned and walked away leaving the queen something to ponder.

_**maiuniverse**_

I was readying my horse that was standing a bit away from that of the queen when one of the horse trainer brought a beautiful small mare to the queen. I watched as Natsuki inspected the beast and then she whispered something to the horse handler and he ran off. When he returned, he had Shizuru with him.

"You've called for me my Lord?" Shizuru asked Natsuki with her head bowed down.

"I should probably make a deal with you Shizuru," The pup replied smiling at the embarrassed slave.

"My Lord?"

"I won't talk to you unless you talk to me with your head up, and your eyes meeting mine." How bold of the Queen. I didn't know Natsuki has it in her!

The chestnut haired woman becomes agitated and soon, she slowly lifted her eyes and met that of Natsuki. _At least her technique was effective._ I thought and grinned, trying hard not to giggle for she would hear me for sure, knowing the beast's hearing ability.

"Good," Natsuki said, "You do know that we are to go to Windbloom yes?"

Shizuru was about to bow down again but maybe, she remembered the Queen's deal and stopped herself from doing so, "Yes my Lord,"

"I didn't order for a carriage for you because I'm not sure if you'd be fine riding in it again alone, after what happened…" I saw the slave nod her head. "Do you like to ride in a carriage?" Shizuru didn't replied. "You can tell me the truth,"

"I'm…I'm scared my Lord," the answer puts a grin on the pup's face. What is she upto now? I can't believe Natsuki is actually trying to coerce the poor girl to her wish without her knowledge!

"Very well then, I ordered this Mare for you, you can ride with us on this, at least that way we all can see you…"

Shizuru's face suddenly bore a panicked expression, "I can't my Lord!"

Natsuki looked at the woman bow her head, and her shoulders start shaking. Something must have happened before that involves a horse for her to react this way. "What is the matter?" Natsuki asked in her kindest voice. _You pup… you nailed it again!_

"I… nothing my Lord, I just can't ride a horse, I don't know how." And that answer puts a wider grin on Natsuki's face. _ What the heck are you planning?_

"Well, that's too bad then, you can't walk back to Windbloom since it's too far, so…" Natsuki smiled at the slave, "You can ride with me on Silver up to my kingdom."

"But…"

"I am not taking no for answer Shizuru." She smiled and finished readying Silver, "I do not want what happened before to repeat, and if you can't ride a horse by yourself, you will ride with me." She looked at Shizuru with a pout I didn't know she could do, "Unless you'll want me to ride with you in a carriage…,"

Shizuru panicked once again, "Oh no my LORD! That would be too uncomfortable for you,"

"True, but I can't let you ride a carriage alone again…," _You little green eyed devil!_

"I will ride with you my Lord, please you don't have…,"

"Good," Natsuki said smiling widely, my horse is ready, let me help you up." Her majesty said and then pulled the unsuspecting woman towards her, she whispered something and at Shizuru's nod, she carried the taller woman via her waist and hoisted her up and on Silver. "Hold on to the saddle and don't you worry, I won't let you fall."

I would have loved to see Shizuru fall off the horse under her care. That sly Natsuki actually succeed in coercing the poor woman to ride her monster of a horse. I pity Shizuru.

_**maiuniverse**_

It has been two candlemarks since our troop depart for Windbloom. The queen and Shizuru were riding in between me and Haruka-neesan. Chie, Miyu, Midori and Shiho, all captains were riding behind us, the soldiers were scattered here and there sandwiching the carriages. Three candlemarks before we depart, Haruka-neesan send men to scout the terrain we are to take to prevent any unwanted accidents to happen again.

The first carriage after the officer's line has Yohko-sensei, Irina and Tokiha Mai in it. Tokiha Mai was the queen's friend, personal cook, speaker of the house and the lover of Natsuki's youngest sister, General Minagi Mikoto. She is also the reason why Natsuki was forced to take Zipang.

With the speed we are at the moment, I would guess we would arrive in Windbloom in less than ten candlemarks, that is if we do not make any stop or if we do not slow down. We were riding in silence when it was broken by Natsuki's concerned voice.

"Are you alright Shizuru?" she asked. Me and Haruka-neesan looked at the slave in front of the Queen who was wincing, "Is your wound hurting you?" She said in a panicked voice then she looked at oneesan and signaled her to stop the caravan and fetch the doctor.

"No my Lord, I am fine. My wound is all healed." Shizuru said softly.

"You are wincing in pain,"

I saw the slave nod her head then I tried hard not to laugh at her response, "It is not my wound though my Lord."

And I laughed when the dense queen had to ask, "If it's not the wound that is paining you, then what?"

"Ahh… my Lord… "

"You are embarrassing her your majesty," I said in jest, mimicking her phrase earlier in the camp.

"What the hell? I was just asking!"

Haruka-neesan intervened, "Is this your first time to ride the horse this long Shizuru?" she asked and she smiled when the slave woman nodded her head.

"Your majesty," I heard Chie said from the back, they too certainly heard Natsuki, she was making orders like a banshee, "I hope you do realize what part of your anatomy hurts the first time you learn how to ride a horse."

"Of course I do and it's my god damned a…," at the realization, the Queen of the Dominant Realm blushed and embarrassedly look at the pained woman in front of her, "Sorry Shizuru,"

"Please my Lord don't apologize,"

"Yeah I do." She said contritely.

Haruka-neesan intervened by ordering the caravan to a candle mark rest.

"With the way thing is going, we'll probably need to set up camp again somewhere before we arrive at Windbloom." I said to no one in particular.

The slave girl was red on the face, "I am sorry,"

"Don't be, as a matter of fact, I think this makes for a nice adventure." I said and then smiled. "If you need me pup, I'll be with Miyu." I said, before turning, I saw Natsuki helped Shizuru down and I shook my head when the poor woman limped to a resting place with the help of the Queen.

It is confirmed, the pup has been whipped.

_Darn I sure hope the pup reads this scroll, if there's one thing I'm sure didn't change in her, it was her being flustered easily and this story was one that would make her face as red as a ripe tomato. My hands hurt now, maybe after this, the pup would release Miyu from her confinement. Gahhh… I can't believe I let her do this to me!_

_**maiuniverse**_

In the dark of the night, it was not noticed by the Fuuka palace guards, nor by the soldiers of the Windbloom kingdom the disappearance of two men.

Two shadows of men wearing a black hood could be seen entering a noisy tavern. The two men doesn't need to ask questions nor partake in the drinking for they know where they are going. So they went straight to the stairs and climbed until the third floor. Turned right and at the end of the hall, entered a door.

One of the hooded men removed the hood obscuring his face. "I didn't ask you to come, the kingdom is having problems."

"Fuuka have had problems before so don't make that argument with me. I think you know why I came." The voice was of a female. "I did put with my end of the deal, and you gave away _my property_ to someone else!" the voice was clearly livid.

"She isn't your property, she is still my slave and I can do to her what pleases me."

"She is mine, you must have forgotten that you left her to me as a gift!"

"I lent her to you!"

"You lent her to me? And now that my end had been done, you just take her away?"

"I could take her away again, her loyalty is to me and she will come back if I told her so."

Silence

"You think it will be that easy?"

"It will be that easy."

"You will take her from the Queen to seal another deal with me? And you think the Queen will just let her go?"

"She is but a slave."

"Waging war against the Queen of Dominant Realm will be a feat Shinichi, even if Garderobe has all the valkyries in our commands."

"You don't have to wage war with them if the Queen complied to my wishes."

"Why gave Shizuru away if that's all you want? Rule over Fuuka?"

"Shizuru will ensure that the Queen will be amenable with my wishes."

"And what about me? If the Queen agrees, how do I get Shizuru back?"

"We will be partners won't we?" The rise of one dark green brow told the advisor there will be lots of explanation. "When I am regent, I will uprise against Queen Natsuki, and with your help, we could take over the whole of Ethica."

The woman's answer was halted by the sudden banging sound outside the door. Shinichi looked back at the still hooded man and nodded, signaling him to find out what the ruckus was about.

"I like your idea… and if I help you convince King Nagi to help out, what's in it for me?"

"You will have Shizuru for yourself for as long as you want."

The grin on the woman's face rivals that of the devil incarnate.

-End Chapter 9-

Aha…aha…aha…aha I enjoyed writing this chapter! LOL.


	10. Chapter 10

I can't free myself from the cage that is XENAISM, I have this 'Conqueror' plot in my head, starring Xena and wanted to start it at fiction lounge, but I want to update at least one or two of my non Xena fictions, hence, here I am updating this…

**MY LORD CONQUEROR**

**X. The Fates says…**

_She had not asked me to write again, after that one wish I asked of her, but I felt compelled writing more. Not that it's not enjoyable, as a matter of fact, I find writing down events of the past into papers was quite a relaxing, despite it being monotonous, activity. But I continued because of how Shizuru's face lights up every time she reads one of this scrolls written by me._

_I found her one day reading a tactical scroll I've written and which Yukino archived in the palace's vast library. When I asked if she likes reading tactical instructions, she shook her head, and said she doesn't understand what's written on the scroll. So I said, you were smiling wide while reading it, and she replied, because it was written by me._

_Now tell me, would I have the heart to stop now?_

We ended our rest after two candle marks. Shizuru was not complaining, not that she could, her being a slave of the realm, but her expression when she thought no one was looking was definitely telling me how sore she was from riding. I feel like an idiot for getting her into this situation.

I called on to one of the horse handlers and asked for one of the unused carriage to be readied for me and Shizuru. I entrusted to him my horse Silver. I am not fond of riding a carriage, not even before I became the Queen of Windbloom, being in a confined space gives me the creeps and I hate the feeling. The sentiment is being shared by the living beast spirit inside of me. In a blocked out space, the beast spirit within hides, and if the beast would come out in time of distress under such circumstance, I wasn't sure. I haven't been in a similar state yet to prove the point.

We departed with my carriage riding behind Haruka-neechan and Nao's horses. Chie and Miyu flanked our rear, and the carriage with our healing team follows. I feel like suffocating while we rode, the feeling frustrates me, added the fact that Shizuru was not talking at all. I could see the worry on her face, but she still could not get the courage to speak.

I know I have no reason to get disjointed by Shizuru's silence, I myself don't talk much, not even when talked to. My nerves were just rattled from our confinement and I have this overwhelming need to know that the woman with me is fine.

Haruka-neechan and Nao both knew about my weakness, with the way the carriage move, I believe the two rallied the troops into making fast ride towards Windbloom. After every half a candle mark, Haruka-neechan or Nao would peek through our covered window and silently asked how was I, which I usually answer with an assuring nod.

I wasn't really fine, I could feel myself sweating more, and my gut is churning inside of me. I got an idea that I might be paler than usual and these reasons were probably the cause for my sisters' worry. I would catch Shizuru turn to me with worried gaze and when I return the look, she would look away, maybe from embarrassment or because she was not use to eyeing someone of higher class.

Smiling to myself, I decided to do something unusual. I turned, then slowly I lay down on the couch' padded bench. I laid my head on Shizuru's lap. I looked at her, she was biting her lips and her eyes were everywhere except down her lap where I lay. The joy that suddenly fills me overcame the discomfort brought about by the couch.

_If I be put in a cage, it would be much easier to take with Shizuru around…_ I thought as I smiled at the revelation. There is something special about her that actually made me act so different.

"Do you feel uncomfortable with me doing this?" I asked after closing my eyes. I waited for Shizuru's answer which was given softly, _No my Lord,_ she mumbled and that made me pat myself for a job well done.

"My… my Lord?" She voiced nervously, "I told you Shizuru, you can say whatever it is on your mind to me or to anyone else in my realm. No one will hurt you for saying what you think, but of course, that privilege always goes with respect," I explained.

"Yes my Lord, I understand my Lord,"

I nodded my head then opened my eyes, "So you were saying?"

Her face reddens and she cleared her throat. "I was… my Lord… are you… I mean, you don't look well,"

I grinned, _so she is indeed worried about me._ I thought, my response was halted by the opening of the couch window cover and the head of Nao peeking in,

"Oi pup are you…," she eyed me and then Shizuru before she grinned, "I guess you are in good hands, I'll tell Nee-chan so she'd stop pestering me to see you." She said, her voice laced with mischief.

I growled, "Naoooo,"

My General raised her palms forward in 'mock' surrender, "I'm leaving, I'm leaving!"

The hurried exit of Nao brought the beautiful woman atop me to giggle, but she stopped as soon as I returned my focus on her, "It's not a crime to laugh Shizuru." I said smiling. _I love seeing you smile, laugh… I love seeing you period._

"I am fine Shizuru, I just haven't ridden a couch before and it sure sways a lot." I said. I wonder how she was able to coax words out of my mouth. She can probably tell me to impale myself with my sword and I'll blindly obey, well it's either that or the power of the beast has no match with hers.

The question is, what is the power of Shizuru?

"I apologize my Lord," she said contritely.

My brows furrowed, "What are you apologizing for?" I am intrigued.

"I… I wasn't of any use to you my Lord, since we met all you did was come to my aid, and yet I couldn't even ride with you on your horse and now…,"

I jumped, sat on the bench and faced her. I took her hands on mine, clasped them together before I silently urged her to look me directly in the eye. After a couple of moments, she did. I was once again mesmerized by her crimson orbs, I have to shake my head when my mind went on tangential. "Shizuru, don't you ever think that you are of no use to me. None of what happened was your fault. I always believe in the fates, and me finding you must be their doing." I took a deep breath and closed my eyes to find the right words. "You have no idea how useful you are to me Shizuru." I said before opening my eyes to see her eyes wet with tears.

"Shiz…,"

"Thank you my Lord," she whispered, smiled and then wiped her tears with the back of her hands.

I nodded my head and then returned to laying my head on her lap, "Now, we still have a lot of distance to endure and I need my very comfortable pillow." I said before looking up at her face, that was now smiling despite it being flushed once again.

When I close my eyes and feel the pull of sleep, I also felt warm, soothing and smooth hand brushing my hair.

_Ahhh, now if all of my coming travels would be as nice as this, I'd endure being inside any couch!_

_**maiuniverse **_

Before the moon rises at its peak, our troop had gained a very nice distance and we were near Windbloom territory. From the camp site, my Kingdom's lights could be seen, twinkling like night stars in the heavens. The beauty of them though paled compared to the beauty before her , the slave was standing in front of a meadow staring beyond and to the kingdom's lighted outline.

The moon was full in the sky, 'mother' (1) peeking below and guiding her people had shone, and her light reflects from the woman's chestnut colored hair that glistens as if she was some goddess who walks the earth.

As I stand here watching her, I made a vow… No one will hurt Shizuru ever again, anyone who dares will answer to me.

_**maiuniverse**_

We started early the next day, my soldiers were excited coming home. Some were happy at the thought of reuniting with their families, some were sad that their comrades had fallen during the long war of Zipang and Fuuka, but they have good news for the bereft families. I wasn't worried about the families left behind, I had entrusted the news to Yukino and I know it will be taken cared of before we arrive back home.

Before we arrive at the gate of Windbloom, I ordered the horse handler to bring Silver, I told Shizuru that I need to ride in front of the procession, and that she has to stay inside the couch. Since we are at Windbloom territory, I am confident of Shizuru's safety, but to make sure, I ordered Chie to post four of her most trusted men to enter alongside the couch.

I sat regally on top of Silver as we finally entered, lines of people were there greeting us, cheering. The flag of Windbloom could be seen littered all around. Children, males and females were clothed by their mothers to mimic my armed forces complete with my insignia. I smiled inwardly. I maybe a beast to the eyes of my enemies, but to these people, I am acclaimed, I am their savior.

At the entrance of the palace, me and my troop were greeted by my youngest sister and her militia, along with captain Tate and Captain Masashi who both wore a large grin on their faces. When I looked back, I saw Mai getting out of their couch and hurriedly ran towards Mikoto's arms.

I shook my head. My sister would always welcome Mai first before anyone, even me.

Then my thoughts wander, to a time in the future… will there be someone to wait for me in my palace? Someone to welcome me with open arms just as Mikoto waits for Mai and vice versa ? I once again looked back to find the couch where Shizuru was then I smiled. Maybe Shizuru won't see it the way I do, but I will do everything in my power to get her attention the way I want it.

Besides, I am this 'Realms' over all ruler.

_**maiuniverse**_

"Welcome home Conqueror." Yukino greeted as she bowed her head. Then she focused her attention to General Haruka whose smile widened at the site of the Royal Advisor. Beside Yukino was Aoi, the palace's seneschal. She used to be Queen Mashiro's personal maid, after I took over Windbloom through peaceful transition, I made her my palace seneschal. I don't think this place will continue to function properly without Aoi's golden touch, just as my government will fall if Yukino decides to quit.

"Congratulations Conqueror!" The whiny sound of former Queen Mashiro, now serving as one of my palace's head advisor rang. Mashiro might be young, when Windbloom was turned over to her by her late father, the kingdom was dying, she had no other recourse to help her suffering fellowmen but to make a pact with then an uprising warrior… me.

I intend to take over Ethica. I have been around and seen how this division had made the people suffer instead of prosper, and for me to take over one kingdom after another, I needed my own. Mashiro's surrender with a deal of making Windbloom the capital of my empire, and that her people will be spared a hard life was what I needed.

I agreed and made her a part of my palace advisor, seeing over the citizen's affair, now not only of Windbloom but of all the kingdoms I have conquered. All the citizens' problems and request goes to her first, and I trust her judgment that it's very rare of me to veto any acts or solutions she decreed.

"Mashiro," I greeted in return. I saw her eyes focused at my back so I turned to find Shizuru following me with her head bowed down. She was also struggling with her luggages, Aoi saw it and helped before calling on a servant to carry the luggages.

"I see you brought someone, and from where is she? I doubt she's another one from Zipang?" the purple colored haired woman asked with her usual smile.

"She is beautiful!" The excited comment came from the red headed woman in twin braid beside Mashiro, her Royal Guard Arika Yumemiya.

"She's from Fuuka, Queen Fumi's head advisor gave her to Queen Natsuki as gift." My sister Haruka replied.

Yukino and Aoi eyed each other. In Windbloom and then in the conquered kingdoms, Queen Natsuki had forbidden trade, selling and gifting of slaves. A lot of these rulers before tried bribing their way with their most priced body slaves but the conqueror had declined, causing her to make the proclamation.

Now…

"Where do you want me to place her Queen Natsuki?" Aoi asked.

I smiled, usually she just go and do this kind of thing, but perhaps she felt the specialness of this one.

"I'd be delighted if she be put in the same wing as my chamber Aoi, thank you." I said then I looked at Shizuru who had a permanent blush on her face. It is probably troubling to hear people talking about you when you are in front of them, and _them_ talking about you in third person.

Aoi nodded and signaled Shizuru to follow her. She was to carry her luggage when she was stopped and my seneschal had one male servant to carry her things. Aoi knew Shizuru's status, and though Shizuru is my favored servant, her action was not because of some special consideration, it's because in my kingdom, all heavy works like carrying heavy equipments, luggages, etcetera are all delegated to the male servants.

I treat both genders equal, I am not saying women are weak, men were just gifted with extra testosterone.

Our talk halted as Aoi left for my wing of the palace, along with Shizuru and the male servant. When the three were out of sight, I pulled the scroll Nao gave me and hand it over to Yukino.

"What is that?" Haruka neechan asked me.

"Nao gave it to me, she said this is bad news and asked me to have it read here, with you," I said looking at Yukino. "I wished for Mashiro to be present too when we read this."

"When do you want it read?"

I smiled, "Give me a day or two to get a breather then the three of us could decipher this."

"If this is trouble, don't you think your Generals should be present too?" Haruka neechan asked with a frown.

"I had no idea of the content yet nee-chan, I guess the three of us could start with it first and if this is as dire as Nao made it sound, then we will convene with all the people that should be involved, Shizuru included."

Haruka nee-chan's frown deepened, "What does Shizuru has to do with this?"

"it was found in the couch where she was hit by the arrow. It was open and it seemed the gift Shinichi gave me isn't a simple servant at all."

My blonde haired sister took a deep breath. "Suki, I know how smitten you are with that Shizuru, but know this, If I learned that she is a spy or that she is here to hurt you, I won't hesitate to kill her, even if it means I have to fight you and your beast. Before you were Queen, you were my sister."

I prayed to kami that Shizuru isn't involve, for if she does, it will hurt me so much I'd rather die. I nodded my head. Haruka nee-chan satisfied returned the nod and then she turned to leave… but not before dragging Yukino out of the palace lobby.

-End chapter 10-

(1) The three goddess as one was referred as "The Maiden, The Mother, and the Crone". In the Greek mythology, Artemis represents the maiden, Selene the Mother and Hecate the Crone." The Fates , as I now sit corrected weren't the same as the Triple goddesses, The Fates or Moirai in Greek mythology were Clotho (the one who spuns the thread), Lachesis (the one who measures how long a life's thread is) and Atropos (The one who cuts the thread). The three also represents The Past, The Present and the Future.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

No, I haven't forgotten about this story of mine. I was just too preoccupied with others. Anyway, sorry, last chapter I keep on writing couch instead of coach. Too bad the reviewer was aguest so I cannot fully express my gratitude for that correction, well I like couch more than a coach! (Darn and coach is a homonym, I was thinking it was the one who teaches in athletic games! LMAO, excuses... excuses!)

**MY LORD CONQUEROR**

**XI. Clotho spuns the red thread of fate.**

_How absurd... here I am thinking that I would never feel my importance in life. I grew up knowing only hate, lust... comfort yes but what is comfort without safety? Yet here I am, in the midst of 'she' who was a beast to everyone, 'she' who we should be afraid of, 'she' whose name causes even the strongest, meanest, biggest warrior to tremble,and here I feel no hate,instead of lust I feel cared, and I might be insane in thinking that perhaps there was also love. I am still a slave true and that the comfort bestowed on me was almost the same as that in Fuuka, but then again, here in 'her' midst, I feel safe._

_What could I give the Conqueror to return all these things I never thought I'd recieve?_

It has been three days since my arrival in the Palace of the Conqueror. I was shown to a large room just beside the Conqueror's chamber. The idea of me being her body slave was sealed in my head, for no one shares a King, a Queen , an Emperor or an Empress wing unless you are their slave in that sense. But after a day, when I was not summoned to the Conqueror's sleeping quarter to perform my 'supposed' duty, doubts filled me. Does that mean she had second thoughts about making me her body slave? If I'm not going to be _that_ for her, then what would become of me?

I closed my eyes and envisioned the Conqueror, Queen of the Dominant Realm in the arms of another slave. She was standing in her naked glory, the slave kneeling before her, servicing her in those intimate spots she wouldn't let anybody see unless she wants to...

Then I feel my face heat up... not in jealousy mind you, but in rage. But why? I have no right to claim her for she _is_ my Lord. _She_ is my CONQUEROR.

Did I just thought that? Has the Queen of the Dominant Realm really conquered me? Body and soul? I might have surrendered my body twice unwillingly, but it never occured to me to accept defeat and be conquered. I may have endured days and years of pain, emotionally and physically under Queen Fumi's advisor, but I never gave in to him and never once thought that he had conquered me... I lived everyday to fight my fate.

And with one glance from those emerald eyes, I admitted defeat? That I, Shizuru would finally give in and bow down to _'she'_ who has taken me?

I smiled.

If this palace be my grave and so be it... if this is the price the Lord Conqueror wants for setting me free from the advisor, for making me feel things I never thought I'd feel, I will say it again... SO BE IT.

This doesn't answer my querry though, what am I if not a body slave? And if I'm not a body slave, why am I being kept in this opulent room until now? The answer was a knock at my door. I frown, I am a slave, why should they knock? They could barge in and I can't do anything about it.

I hurriedly opened my door and knelt on my knees, body bent forward, head cast down on the floor.

"You are Shizuru right?" I heard a soft voice asking. I replied "yes" while keeping my position. "Please stand up, there is no need for you to do that."

I straightened to look at the woman smaller than me with short brown hair, a black rimmed, thick eyeglasses, and a cute smile on her face.

"First of, I am not the Queen so even if it is required for the slaves to bow down to her, you don't have to. Second, as I've mentioned, slaves are not required to bow down, they're even encourage to look everyone in the eyes, the Queen included."

"Ah..." Where did I put my tongue again?

"Please stand Shizuru, you are embarrassing me,"

"Sorry!" I chimed as I stood and bow in apology.

"Don't worry, I was joking. There's just the two of us here so there's really no one here to make me that." I saw her smile widen. "Anyway, you probably want to know why I am here?" I nodded my answer. I can't find words to say to this woman. Are all women in Windbloom the same? They don't care about your status in the Kingdom and just chatter away?

"We found a bloody scroll in the coach you were riding from Fuuka to the first camp, it was unrolled and it was obvious it has been read. Did you?"

Did I read it? Oh yes I did, it was a sealed document for the Conqueror's eyes only and I took the liberty of reading which is not mine. In Fuuka, the advisor would probably mandate Queen Fumi to dealt me the most severe punishment, if not a torture in the dungeon, probably he'll ask the Queen to gouge my eyes out. Should I lie? Problem was, they found it and all evidence proved that it was read and no one was in the coach except me. "Yes your..."

"Yukino, Kikukawa Yukino, but you can just call me by my first name."

"Yukino...sama?" Respect may get me somewhere I guess.

"Just Yukino, drop the honorific Shizuru." She smiled, "So it is true, General Yuuki was right, you can read! Can you write too?"

I have no idea why but I'm trying hard to keep my poker face and not smile. "Yes, Yukino s... Yukino."

"Goody!" she said clapping her palms together, in front of her face. "The Queen asked me if I needed help with the scrolls in my bureau, and I told her in not so respectful manner that no one in this realm wanted to help me with it, not even Haruka..." she stopped and looked at me, "You know my partner, General Haruka right?"

The tall blonde lady, with muscles probably located even in her most private parts? The one that made the Advisor shiver with her tongue and body language? Who would forget her? "Yes I do,"

"Anyways, aside from being the Realm's administrator, I also keep tab on our library. The Queen made it clear that the library be open for your use, in cases I won't need you in my office. Is that amenable to you Shizuru?"

I... use the library in my own time and leisure, and then ask me if I am amenable to it? I'm going to give my body, heart and soul to the conqueror for it! "Yes," I can't keep the excitement in my voice any longer. And the administrator Yukino saw through me, she was happy, I could positively assume.

"But for now, I am in need of your help." She said and I nodded my head anxiously. "Alright, I had Aoi arrange a proper attire for you, you could approach her, she's probably in the kitchen with Mai, ask her for the attire and then, if you haven't been toured to my office, just ask the direction."

"Yes Administrator Yukino..."

I saw her shook her head, "You really can't call me by my name?"

"Sorry..."

"Oh well," she shrugged her shoulders, "I could go with it for now, but I assume that you'd get the hang of calling me by my name only as our working relation progress."

"Yes... I hope Admi..."

She waved a hand towards me before turning around and leaving my room.

My Room... wait, if I'm not going to be the conqueror's personal slave, why am I still staying here? Oh well, I probably should ask the same thing to Aoi-sama.

_maiuniverse_

Growing up in Fuuka as a slave had helped me hone my hearing ability. Not that I have special powers that could hear anything even those miles away, but because of my unique status in Fuuka, I was able to increase my sense of hearing, small whispers that usually are unheard by people, I could. It was probably not just the sense itself, maybe it was also associated with the focus I'm giving when I'm traversing the castle's ground that made it possible.

Since then I regarded it as god's gift to protect myself from others who harbor ill feelings towards what I was, and is still guiding me up to the present. Traversing the Windbloom corridor was a feat compared to that of Fuuka. It is twice or thrice as big as the castle I was used to, and the servants were four or five times as many. And it seemed my arrival was not unknown to them... including the circumstance that surrounds it. I heard one woman whispered after I passed – "It's the Queen's new toy," and then she was answered – "I wonder how long," then there was one who says – "Oh, the new Queen's whore," to that I closed my eyes and tried hard to pretend that I didn't hear it. The rest of the mumblings I have to let pass, none of them were positive, that's for sure.

I was pulled out of my self incrimination by an arm attaching to my shoulder. Shocked, I look up and saw the smiling face of the Queen's captain I believe to be named Chie. "Captain..."

She grins, "Don't worry Shizuru, you are very safe with me, I'm not going to do anything you won't agree with!" she said, I'm not sure if she was sincere or jesting. "Well actually, if I want my head on my neck for the next couple of days, I should have not jested like that, but well..." I saw her looked around and her gaze fell on two female slaves who were taking it easy and chattering against a large pillar. When they met her eyes, they bowed and scrambled away. "I'm just making sure none of them bothers you." she smiled and then removed her arm around me.

"They are not..."

"Sh," Captain Chie said, "They will not, but they can chatter hurtful things against you and we will be none the wiser." she shrugged her shoulders. "These piss-ants are used to the Queen's steely demeanor, that mysterious aura that made people think she was untouchable. They want her, yes, but they were sure that the Queen wants no one from them, so it was an easy camaraderie in their part."

"I could imagine that,"

"And here you are, three days you've been here, three days the Lord Conqueror do nothing but arrange everything for your comfort. I can't fault them, but still, I could dream and be the prince charming to a damsel in distress, even once right?"

I was so engrossed listening to her. She has the gift of words and flirting I say, and she perhaps learned the art of intimdation properly, for she can't be in the Queen's military goup if she knows nothing about it. I was so engrossed as I've mentioned that we actually arrived at the entrance of the large kitchen. My attention was caught by the brown haired woman, the one who had helped me settle in my room. She was the palace seneschal, Aoi.

"And who says you could be a prince charnming to anyone but me?" She said in reprimand to the tall captain by my side. She smiled sheepishly and leaned to place a light kiss on the braid haired woman in front of us. "Hello Shizuru," she said smiling at me. "I had prepared the robes Yukino asked me for you, would you want to try them on?"

"Yes Aoi-sama," the lilting laughter made me look at her.

"Yukino warned me about you and your affair with honorifics. As for now, I'd accept the 'sama', but please, try to lighten up as you go along okay?" she said impishly.

"Yes Aoi sama,"

"And you can say more than Yes in this castle." a jest perhaps. But I saw her walked pass the gorgeous, raven haired captain, looked back and winked before she held my hand in hers and pulled me to where... I'll find out soon.

_maiuniverse_

As it turned out, Aoi sama brought me to the general robe closet. The windbloom has thirty seamstress whose sole responsibility was to make clothes for everyone, except the Queen. All the slaves were given identical cloaks, one cloak each day and each servants are responsible for cleaning and patching them up until they are too ruined to be sewn back, then that's when they will be allowed to have a new one. The men and women of the military had their own sets of uniforms, and they are required to use them all everytime they are around the castle. Night wears are provided for them, and could be used only inside their barracks, when it is their time to take a rest. Patching the uniforms were responsibilities of the seamstress.

Aoi sama were regaling me with the works of each departments we passed by and so far, she was telling me in details the clothing process in Windbloom. As for the Lord Conqueror, she has her own seamstre, he was from an opulent family in Greece and had managed to worm his way to the Queen's graces. It was up to the Queen though to patch her own uniforms.

Deep inside, I was grateful for the sewing lesson Queen Fumi had me take, under the tutelage of the great Widow Twankey (1).

It has probably been candlemarks since we arrived, Aoi sama had me try seven kinds of robes, none of them has the same style and color. I was on the fifth robe trial when The Lord Conqueror entered the small fitting room. I had my eyes cast down as I was naked from the day I was born at the moment. Aoi sama was nowhere to be found as she was with one seamstress making the adjustments needed for the robe.

"Your majesty," I said as I kneeled to where I once stood.

I heard no reply, but I could feel the air around shifts. No it wasn't cold like before, instead there was heat emanating somewhere. And to where there should be a voice, what I heard was a growl... or was it a purr?

"Oh Queen Natsuki!" and with those words the air shifted once again, the heat vanished and I could feel the cheery mood of Aoi sama seeped through me. "I see you found Shizuru,"

I have no idea how the Conqueror looked as none of them paid me attention, but I could imagine those cute frown on her face as she talks with her seneschal. "I was informed that she hadn't gotten to Yukino bureau yet, so I volunteered to look for her."

"And how right you were to look for her here!" she cheerfully replied. I noticed in Fuuka, all the advisors were quivering just by looking at her. No one had talked to her like this, except perhaps Queen Fumi. So my amusement of how these people reagrded the Queen of Dominant realm was predominant.

And then I heard Aoi sama whispered – "Come now Natsuki, you are breathig through your nose, let it go before you faint and scare our Shizuru."

The Queen's reply was – "What are you talking about,"

And then – "The blush, the breathing, the temp, and that purring sound... I do know what they are by experience _my liege."_ the words my liege were stressed somewhat... sexily?

A growl, "Yukino needs her Aoi, finish whatever it is you're doing to her and send her to her bureau..." she stopped, I heard her stepped away from our place, "Oh, and have her escorted by Yuuichi."

"I'm sure Chie would be glad to escort..." there was a sudden drop in the temperature, "Yuuichi it is then!"

Does Aoi sama infers that the Conqueror wanted me?

_maiuniverse_

I was back in my own chamber. I had spent five candlemarks in the administrator's office and the library. Administrator Yukino asked me to put into writing the replies of the Queen to the request from different noblemen and noblewomen of the realm. Most of them were requesting for additional budget for some projects they were thinking, and some were asking for additional soldiers in their town or country. I had learned from the administrator that most of thie request comes to Advisor Mashiro, the purple haired woman who greeted me three days ago when I arrived here. She was the advisor for the civil activities in the realm, but the final decision is given by the conqueror, and a lot of research and investigation were done before the final answer is given.

She told me that I don't have to understand the decision made for now, but that today was a test as to how good I am with reading and writing notes, and it seemed I passed the great scholar's taste. After two candlemarks of scribbling, the administrator said that it was enough for the day and she showed me the library. I think I drooled at all the scrolls inside. She said most of them were written by the conqueror and she showed me one...

It was a war technique penned by the Conqueror herself.

The administrator volunteered that the Conqueror likes penning the war tactics she used when she goes into battle. Not that she needed a reminder or that she'd forgotten, but she was thinking about the future... of heirs and the heirs of her heir.

I was so happy reading fictions from the library, I was even told that some of them were written by a great bard from Greece. She was unnamed but was known as the battling bard of Potadeia (2), and true to the librarian's words, her work was magnificent. The war, the hate, the lust, the love... they were all vividly described in every scroll. I was so engrossed with reading that I forogt the time. It was only the librarian's voice that took me from the scroll and made me leave to return to my quarter.

I am so happy. In Fuuka, the Queen had supplied me with scrolls secretly. She would give me scrolls of fiction and not once did she allow me to visit it's small library that had contained not only fictional works but also the scrolls made by the different advisors of the castle. But here, I was give total liberty in the library, I could choose any scroll and it will be handed to me without questions.

I died and went to Elysia...

I have to do something for the Lord Conqueror for making me this happy. I was thinking of a way to thank her when a gentle knock cut my musing short... and then followed by the Conqueror's melodious voice...

"Shizuru, are you still up?"

A grin suddenly found my face.

-End Chapter 11-

1. Hercules Legendary Journey, played by Michael Hurst. LMAO. I love the character!

2. If you have no idea who was the Battling Bard of Potadeia, then I really have nothing to say but... Are you SUICIDAL?


End file.
